


Dumbass shitbird

by MyNameWasAlreadyTaken3117



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Raelle being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameWasAlreadyTaken3117/pseuds/MyNameWasAlreadyTaken3117
Summary: Raelle has been in love with Scylla Ramshorn since she was fifteen and she heard her singing on tv.Now Scylla is taking some time off music to go to college… at Fort Salem University, the same school Raelle attends.Raelle is freaking out.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 149
Kudos: 653





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of my school work, hope you enjoy it

“Just follow her already you weirdo”

Raelle looks away from her phone, puts it down and tries to focus back on her reading. Abigail laughs and kicks her leg under the table.

“You’re so weird, shitbird”

  
“Guys, stop, we’re supposed to finish this before practice” Tally finally speaks, she’s surrounded by a mountain of books and when she speaks again she uses her mom voice “And Abigail, please stop being mean to Raelle”

  
Abigail rolls her eyes “She’s been stupidly in love with Scylla fucking Ramshorn since she was fifteen and her first album came up, but she can’t even follow her on social media 'because it’s weird' , you’re weird”

  
Raelle buries her face in her hands “Goddess, Abigail, would you keep it down, we’re in the fuckin' library”

  
Abigail laughs again “Oh, please, Rae, it’s not even the first week of class, she is not even here yet and you’re freaking out looking at her Instagram profile, I think everyone here knows by now”

  
“Fuck you” she murmurs from behind her hands.

  
“You wish shitbird”

  
“You three be quiet!” the librarian tells them, as she passes by.

  
Tally says something under her breath and snatches Raelle’s phone.

  
“Tally!”

  
“There” Tally says and she gives her phone back “You are following her now, so let’s please, go back to reading for next week’s class”

  
Abigail laughs at Raelle’s expression as she stares at her phone screen.

  
“I think you broke her, Tal”

* * *

Raelle opens the instagram app as she walks into the field with the rest of the team. She had been reluctant to enter since Tally had follow Scylla for her. But now she had casually forgotten about that, thinking about uploading a picture of the field on the first day of practice.

She is however reminded of the whole thing when the first thing she sees in her feed is a picture of Scylla wearing a Fort Salem University jacket, standing next to the statue in the middle of campus. Scylla looks beautiful and Raelle might have stayed staring at that picture for far too long.

“Collar!” Coach Anacostia shouts, for what’s probably not the first time “Get your ass in the field!”

  
Raelle looks up from her phone to see the whole team is out on the field and looking at her. She swears she can see Abigail laughing at her.

  
“Sorry, coach” she looks at the picture one last time and without thinking about it, she gives it a like.

  
Coach Anacostia walks to her “You were supposed to leave your phone in the locker, Collar. I’ll keep it for you, now go, I would like to have this practice over with before I grow old”

  
“Sorry, co…”

  
"Field!”

* * *

When coach Anacostia finally call the practice over, Raelle lets herself fall in the ground and closes her eyes. She feels like she’s gonna die and is regretting every single run she missed and every ice cream she shared with her dad over the summer.

She feels someone kick her leg and opens one eye, knowing is Abigail, she kicks back and Tally comes to sit next to them and offers her a water bottle. The three of them sit down, catching their breaths while everyone else leaves the field.

  
“You three should be hitting the showers” coach Anacostia calls to them, she seems to be walking towards them and the three girls start standing up “But since you’re still here, meet Scylla Ramshorn, she is apparently a fan of soccer and…”

  
Raelle, stops mid step and falls on her face. Tally helps her up, while Abigail laughs.

  
“Collar, what the hell? Did you just trip on your own feet?” coach Anacostia asks in disbelief.

  
Scylla, who had remained silent the whole time, looks worriedly at Raelle “Goddess, are you okay?”

  
Raelle barely nods and starts walking away “I… we have to go”

  
She drags Tally with her towards the locker room, and Abigail apologizes to Scylla and coach Anacostia before following them, smiling all the way.

That shitbird is such a dumbass.

* * *

Raelle comes out of the shower and finds her phone and a note from coach about leaving her personal belongings in the locker room before practice. She puts it in her bag and gets dressed, decides to wait for her friends so the three of them can walk back to the dorms together.

They take the stairs to the third floor, Raelle complaining all the way about how unfair it is that they can’t all be roommates like last year, and on top of that Abigail and Tally are still roommates, while Raelle is probably gonna be stuck with some weirdo. Her friends ignore her for the most part, they have heard all this like a million times already.

  
“Leave your bag in your room and come by ours” Tally offers and Abigail nods a little bored.

  
She watches her friends go into their room and keeps walking three doors down. She opens the door, hoping that by chance, her roommate is still a no show. Maybe she can be one of those lucky people that don’t get a roommate and...

  
FUCK. Scylla is her roommate?

  
“Hi, I’m… Hey, it’s you, are you okay?” Scylla asks, looking at her with worried eyes.

  
“Yeah, yeah… I’m fine” she stammers her answers, throws her bag across the room, and it fall in her bed “I gotta go”

  
And without waiting for an answer she walks away. She walks into her friend’s room without knocking and neither one of them look up from what they’re doing when she does.

  
She throws herself in Abigail’s bed “Guys, Scylla is my roommate”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back real quick with an update!  
> I'm hella behind in school work, but I'm gonna try and work out a schedule to update regularly.  
> I'm also working out the plot...  
> Meanwhile I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> also thanks to everyone who commented and gave kudos, y'all made my day

Scylla watched the door close behind her new roommate feeling confused but also a little relieved to be alone for a minute…

Her roommate was the cute girl from earlier in the soccer field. The one that had fallen on her face. Shit. She was probably embarrassed and all she did was bring the incident back.

She was a terrible roommate. What the hell was supposed to do now? Maybe this whole college thing had been one big terrible idea. Maybe Porter had been right when he said she was being stupid to put her music career on hold for school. Wait. No. She was not going to do THAT. Porter was being stupid, he was angry because she had rejected him. He was kind of a shitty friend, come to think of it.

She reached across her nightstand for the picture she kept there. It was the last photo she had with her parents. They were smiling, sharing ice cream cones in the front steps of her childhood home. She missed them so much, and wanted more than anything to make them proud, that’s why she was here. Her parents had met at Fort Salem and she had always dreamed of finding a love like theirs, but for now she would settle for a nice friendship. 

With her cute roommate.

Totally normal. What was her name, anyways? Maybe she could check her desk…? She probably had her name written somewhere, or she could ask someone…but that would require for her to talk to people, and despite the smile she put out during interviews and meeting fans, she was actually an introvert. That’s how her music had started, with her alone in her room in her aunt’s house, playing around in her dad’s old guitar and putting words to feelings that weighted heavy in her chest. Music had made everything a little bit easier for a while. People had liked her music, and Scylla had felt a little bit better knowing she wasn’t alone in her pain, that people out there understood her pain too, and her music made it better for them.

But now she wanted more.

She left the picture back in its place and looked at the other side of the room curious. She had tried to stay clear of her roommate’s space while she organized her stuff, but now she was searching for a clue that shed some light into the blonde who had literally fled the room. The notebooks were thrown across the desk in disarray, along with pens and pencils and a battered laptop, the bed seemed to have been made in a hurry and her sports bag was thrown in half open.

She could probably get away with looking around her bag, but she probably shouldn’t do that. It would look terrible if she were to walk in and find her going through her stuff. Although there was a bottle almost falling out. It only needed a little push…

Scylla looked at the door, praying this wasn’t the moment her roommate decided to come back and kicked the bed.

The bottle fell to the floor, coming to a stop at her feet. So of course she lifted it, and went to leave it in her roommate’s desk.

“R. Collar”

She wondered what the R stood for.

* * *

“RAELLE”

“Goddess, Abigail, calm down” Raelle stood up from the bed, rolling her eyes at her friend.

Tally turn in her desk chair smiling “So she’s your roommate…”

“Yes, Tally, that’s why I’m here and not in my own room”

“You could be there, though, making heart eyes at her” Abigail told her, sitting in her own bed “Tripping on your goddamn feet and shit, I bet she’d find it charming”

“Hey, Abigail you know how we don’t talk about that party last year, when you and Libba…”

“I WAS DRUNK!”

“GUYS” Tally shut them both up “Since we’re all here and Rae is not going back into her dorm, maybe we should finish our reading for class…”

Raelle stood up abruptly, she checked her phone, then put it back in her pocket “I should probably go back, it’s gettin' late and coach said we have early practice tomorrow”

Abigail laughed as Raelle exited the room in a hurry, she turned to Tally who had turn back to her desk.

“You are an evil genius and I never wanna be on your bad side”

“Scylla is into her” Tally said simply “Raelle will figure it out. Eventually”

* * *

Raelle stood in in front of the door of her room holding two sandwiches. She was beginning to regret this decision. She felt foolish now, holding the bloody sandwiches. What if Scylla didn’t like sandwiches?

She opened the door, taking a deep breath. Scylla was sitting on her desk, playing with her guitar. She stopped abruptly when Raelle walked in.

“Hi”

“Hi” Raelle looked at the sandwiches in her hands and back at Scylla “I…brought you a…sandwich”

“Oh” Scylla put the guitar down and turned to face her fully “What type of sandwich is it?”

“I… I don’t know… I kinda just grave them…” Raelle explained nervously “I’m sorry, this is going awfully. I wanted to apologize, I was rude earlier today when I ran away in the field, and then I… run again when you tried to introduce yourself. I must have made a terrible first…and second impression. Agh… I’m Raelle and… I’m sorry about the sandwich, maybe you’re allergic…”

“Raelle” Scylla took her arm trying to get her to stop rambling. Raelle did stop, she started at her hand in her arm and then back at Scylla.

Why were her eyes so damn pretty? They seemed even bluer up close, and goddess her hand was warm where it touched her arm. Oh shit.

“Here’s your sandwich” she disentangle their arms and gave Scylla her sandwich, putting distance between them “I’m gonna, uh… I have to… read, for class”

Scylla watched her, as Raelle sat on her desk and put on her earphones, mumbling under her breath trying to get her laptop on.

Goddess, she was adorable. And beautiful. Very much, beautiful.

“Thanks for the sandwich, Raelle”

Raelle turned in a rush, and the chord of her earphones unplugged from the laptop and bounce real close to her eye balls. She catch it and tried to play it off, hiding it in her hands and laughing nerviosly. 

“It was nothin' "

Scylla hid her laugh behind her sandwich.

“Dinner’s on me next time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla makes good on her promise and Raelle continues to be a dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another quick update.  
> I have the story mostly planned out and I'm gonna update at least once a week.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr @realbluedragon and tell me your ideas for the story.  
> thats all, hope you enjoy ;)

As the days pass, Scylla starts keeping a mental list of cute things Raelle does.

It started by accident. On her first night on campus, she was awoken at 3.a.m by her phone ringing. It was a text from that asshole of Porter and she immediately ignored it. But as she lay back in bed she heard it. At first she thought she was imagining things, but after a minute she just couldn’t deny it. Raelle was singing in her sleep what seemed to be a lullaby. It lulled her to sleep and when she woke up the next morning it was the most well rested that she had felt in a long time. She started keeping an alarm to catch her singing every night.

The second thing she noticed was that Raelle hated waking up. She had five alarms set up in the span of fifteen minutes and even though they were in the lowest volume Scylla was always woken up by them. She didn’t mind, because she could pretend to be asleep and catch her roommate trip her way around the room in the semi- dark, trying to change quietly and find her sports bag before leaving in a hurry. She would return within the next ten minutes because she had forgotten something, her water bottle, her phone, she forgot her sport bag one day, and Scylla found it too amusing to be bother by the interruption of her sleep.

The third item on her mental list was not so much something Raelle did, as it was something Scylla catch her doing. She kept to herself mostly, she noticed the looks girls were giving her in the hallways and out on campus people either whispering behind her back or outright staring. Raelle was the only person she spoke with and kind of treated her like normal person would. So it was not at all surprising when on her third day straight of self-seclusion, she decided to go out on a walk and found herself back on the sports field. What was surprising however is how quickly she found Raelle. She was running at top speed across the field with another girl, both going head to head, until the very last second before the coach blew the whistle when Raelle sprinted away, beating the other girl and then proceed to do a victory dance around her teammate.

It was adorable.

She may or may not have kept walking that same route every morning.

Raelle catches her on a Friday morning.

“Scylla! What you doin’ here?” she asks, walking away from her friends and towards her, she stops a few steps from her and putting her hands on her knees, takes a few deep breaths, when she recovers she smiles at her, her face is red and her hair is stuck to her face, she furrows her eyebrows in a curious expression “Where you watching the practice?”

“No, I… I was going to go for lunch out of campus and I remembered I still owe you, from the sandwich that one time. Figured we could grab lunch if you wanted?”

Scylla was proud of herself for that save.

“Oh. Yeah…Lunch… in the city… I’m gonna… I should go take a shower” Raelle stammered, she made half a turn when Scylla hand got ahold of her arm.

“I’ll wait for you in our dorm”

“Yeah, okey… see you in a bit” and she left running back to the locker rooms.

Scylla watched her running down the bleachers praying Raelle didn’t fall and crack her skull open, that would ruin their date. WAIT. Not a date. A… friend date.

* * *

Raelle step out of the shower thinking she’d find the locker room empty, she had lost significant time trying not to make a full of herself when she knew Scylla was watching. She jumped a little when she found Abigail sitting in the bench by her locker room.

“Why all smiley, shitbird?”

“We think it has to do with a certain singer you like” Tally came from behind her, making her jump again and clutch to her towel “Who is also your roommate”

“Guys, you're startin' to freak me out”

“Oh, calm down, Raelle, we’re not hazing you, that is so last year” Abigail rolled her eyes at her “Although I am partial to hazing Libba, we should prank Libba…”

“Abi, get back to plan” Tally crosses her arms across her chest and stares at Raelle with all the seriousness she can muster, it’s not a lot “So… what did Scylla want?”

“Oh, we’re goin' for lunch”

“You score a date with her?” Abigail put her hand up for a high five “Damn, you have game shitbird”

“ ‘s not a date” she half whispers, pushing Abigail’s hand away.

“But you want it to be” Tally says for her.

“It’s Scylla Ramshorn” Raelle says as if that explained it “I have liked her since forever, but now she is here and real…”

“And your roommate”

“Abigail, you’re not helping” Tally tells her glaring.

“Whatever, Rae, get dressed. Don’t wanna leave Ramshorn waiting for you” Abigail says turning around and walking out of the locker room. Tally gives Raelle a thumbs up and follows after Abigail.

“So dense, that one” Abigail tells her as they enter their building.

Tally laughs as they reach their room, but stops when she catches sight of Scylla, she standing by the windows that overlook the campus. She takes Abigail’s hand and points at Scylla.

“Is not a date” Abigail says in a mocking tone “Someone should tell Scylla, then”

* * *

Raelle reaches her room and stops at the door. Is not a date, she tells herself and opens the door.

Scylla is casually sitting by her desk reading a book. She puts it down when she sees her and smiles.

“Hey, you ready?” she asks her.

Raelle reminds herself yet again that this is a friend thing and nods “Yeah, let’s go”

They end up at a café and order sandwiches, Scylla laughs when she opens the menu and sees that is all they sell. Raelle hides her nerves behind the menu, until Scylla pushes it away from her face.

“I want to see you” she explains.

And Raelle might not make it through this date. Not a date.

“So…how are doing with your classes?” she asks while they wait for their food and also because she needs to do something to forget about her nerves and she could actually spend the whole lunch listening to Scylla say whatever.

“It’s harder than I thought, but… I like it” Scylla says, and she smiles “The company has been good too”

“Oh, you’ve made friends? That’s cool” Raelle says, and she is not jealous, she’s just curious.

“I was talking about you dummy” Scylla laughs and Raelle thinks that she could get used to this…friend dates.

A voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like Abigail tells her she’s being an idiot, but she ignores it. She has been crushing on Scylla for years, and now she’s here, sitting across from her in a café and they’re laughing, this is far more than she ever dreamed of, if Scylla wants to be her friends, Raelle is gonna be the bestest friend ever.

“I’m glad I came here” Scylla says suddenly, they’re half way thru their sandwiches and they have been silent for a couple of minutes “To Fort Salem, for school. I’m glad you’re my roommate, Raelle”

“Yeah?” she asks, honestly curious “Abigail said I was the worst roommate ever last year”

Scylla laughs at that and it takes her a couple minutes to recover “I guess you could be a little bit more organized and you do trip a lot, but you bring sandwiches and well…I quiet like you, actually”

Like a roommate, Raelle reminds herself. And smiles.

“I like you too” Raelle tells her, and Scylla smiles “Like a roommate” she adds, and if Scylla’s smile becomes strained she doesn’t notice.

After that the conversation quiets down, Raelle is busy trying to figure out where the conversation went wrong and it takes Scylla three times calling her name to get her to play attention.

“Sorry, what were you sayin'?” she asks.

“I was saying we should get going. I have a class in an hour”

* * *

“How are parties around here?” Scylla asks her as their reach their building. She seems back to her old self and Raelle is relieved.

“There is team party coming up, Saturday night” she tells her and she is already imagining Scylla meeting her teammates “It’s at Abigail’s family house and it’s a bit of a trip, but you should totally come with me”

“You mean that?” Scylla asks and there seems to be more to the question.

Raelle doesn’t even doubt her answer, both for the party and whatever else Scylla wants “Yeah, I do”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla's first college party goes very different than she imagined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for all the comments and kudos.  
> Here's next chapter hope u enjoy it ;)

“So is there a dress code at this party?” Scylla asks from her closet.

Raelle lifts her head from the laptop and smiles at the sight of Scylla standing in front of her closet with her hands on her hips, she’s almost sure there’s a look of determination on those pretty blue eyes “We got our new kits yesterday, so I was gonna wear my jersey and I know the other girls were gonna do it too, so I guess you can wear whatever. Although…”

“What?”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to show some school spirit” Raelle comments, and she has the begging of an idea forming in her head. Scylla is looking at her now, waiting for whatever she is gonna say next and Raelle is only human. She’s gonna do it “You could wear my jersey from last year”

Scylla chuckles at that, and Raelle is terrified that she pushed too far and now Scylla is gonna now she likes her.

“I’d like that” Scylla says finally and Raelle mentally gives herself a high five, cos she nailed that.

“I’ll find it for you” she’s on her feet in a flash, and a couple minutes later she reapers shirt in hand “Got it”

Scylla takes it from her hands and inspections it “So Collar, you’re number 5”

“But I’m a ten” Raelle whispers behind her.

Scylla looks up from the shirt in her hands, and there a mischievous smile on her lips, she gives her a once over “Sure you are, Collar”

“Ha, you… heard that” she laughs nervously and turns to grabs her towel “I’m gonna take a shower and we can leave when I come back”

When Raelle reenters her room she is completely unprepared by the sight of Scylla wearing her jersey. She might stare for a whole minute before Scylla clears her throat.

“How do I look?” she asks with a hint of a smile behind her neutral expression.

Beautiful. Breathtaking. Like a fucking goddess. This was both terrible and amazing.

“You look great”

“Why aren’t you wearing your jersey?” Scylla asks and it takes a Raelle minute to remember she was supposed to wear her fucking jersey. Scylla was doing things to her brain. 

Her jersey is on her bed, where she left it in preparation for her shower. She drops her stuff in her desk chair and begins to take of her shirt by stops mid movement, Scylla is…staring at her. She makes a turn around motion with her finger and Scylla does, her face a bit red. Raelle faces the wall and curses under her breath while she switches shirts.

She’s reminded once again of her conversation with Tally and Abigail the day after their lunch friend-date whatever. She had recounted everything that had happened and by the end of the story Abigail was ready to throw something at her and Tally had smiled softly, while also trying to make Abigail calm down.

_“I think she likes you, Rae. Maybe instead of seeing everything she does as friendly, you should try and see of it could be something else”_

_“Fucking hell, Collar, you’re so goddamn dense. Just kiss her already” had been Abigail’s very unhelpful advice as she was pushed towards her dorm room._

Raelle decided after their conversation to follow Tally’s advice. And what a week it had been, she was almost certain Scylla had noticed the shift half way thru the week. On Thursday night Raelle had been tired and sore from practice, Coach Quartermaine had made her stay after everyone left to run the circuit again cause she had been more distracted than usual during practice (she had seen Scylla up in the bleachers for the third day straight and Tally’s words had come at her like a punch to the face. She had been tripping more than usual after that) When she eventually made it into their room she had collapsed into her bed with a grunt and Scylla had drop her book in favour of checking on her. Scylla had skipped her two classes of the day to stay with her, despite Raelle’s insistence that she shouldn’t and they had ended up watching Disney movies in her bed until they fall asleep. Or Raelle did, and Scylla stayed by her side. She had woken up half way thru Monster Inc. to find that her head was on Scylla’s shoulder and her roommate seemed completely okay with that.

After that they had grown more comfortable with each other. Raelle felt herself begin to relax, Scylla was starting to become more a person than the image in her head. And now she knew things about her that no one else did, like how Scylla always fell asleep when she was reading for her economy class, the book always inevitably falling to the floor and waking her up, or how she would always be reticent to put on her reading glasses after long hours staring at the laptop screen, that one was kinda fixed when Raelle told her she thought they looked cute on her.

“Ready?” Scylla asks, bringing her back to reality.

Raelle grabs her backpack and jacket and finally looks up at Scylla “You’re not gonna wear a jacket?”

“Should I?” Scylla asks her, sounding amused by her worry.

“My pop always says you never know when you’ll need one until you’re outside and you’re freezing your ass” Raelle says but she’s going for the door. 

Scylla smiles softly at her words “Your dad sounds like a smart guy. But its warm outside, I don’t think I’ll need one”

“Raelle, what’s in the bag?” Scylla asks curiously, walking out of the uber that drove them to Abigail’s family home in the rich part of the city.

Now that the sun has gone into hiding, there’s a slight breeze that makes Raelle’s hair fall into her eyes. And Scylla would like to run her hands through her hair and push it away from her eyes if she wasn’t freezing her ass, as Raelle’s dad would apparently say.

“Abigail insisted we brought our own drinks. Called it a team effort” Raelle explains as she tries to work put which button is supposed to be the doorbell. Scylla presses the right button for her and looks around. Raelle notices the way she’s trembling just slightly and removes her jacket, offering it to Scylla.

“Told ya you should have brought a jacket”

“Don’t get too cocky” Scylla tells her, but takes the jacket from her hands and immediately puts it on, looking relieved “How do I look?”

The look in Raelle’s eyes says a lot more than what her words could. She’s been getting a lot of these looks the last couple days. Something has change between them, and Scylla has a bit of hope for what this change could bring.

“You’re late shitbird!” comes the voice, as the door opens, and Raelle looks away from her and smiles at her friend, starting a conversation about the drinks she brought. Scylla feels that hope start to break away, but Raelle takes her hand and drags her into the house with her.

“Wouldn’t want to loose ya” she says throwing her a smile over her shoulder.

And Scylla breathes again. This is hard.

She is not sure what she expected from a college party, but she’s happily surprised that no one is playing attention to her. Raelle had let go of her hand when they walked into room where the rest of team was already drinking and chatting, but had stayed by her side making sure she was comfortable.

“You want a drink?” Raelle asks her suddenly, when it’s been about an hour since they arrive at the party and everyone has started moving to the patio. But Raelle is still inside with her.

“Yeah, but I’ll get it myself. You should go outside with the team” Scylla is already pushing her thru the patio doors.

Raelle smiles, but grabs her hand before Scylla can let go “You’re coming outside too, right?”

Scylla thinks is not fair Raelle looks this cute when she has not drink enough to deal with the way her eyes are shining under the moonlight and the easy going smile on her lips.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll bring you another drink, too”

Scylla takes two shots of tequila while she’s on the kitchen and picks up two beers, on her way out she removes her jacket and leaves it on the couch. She tells herself it’s the tequila making her hot, but if the drink is doing anything is for her, is giving her the push to go after what she wants. The girl she wants.

She walks into the patio and waits a couple of seconds, until Raelle eyes find her.

“Hey, Scylla, we’re over here” Raelle calls her and now all eyes are on her.

And the thing is Scylla is not stupid, she knew exactly what she was doing when she agreed to wear Raelle’s jersey and now as she walks towards the girl, two beers in hand and the jersey on full display for everyone to see, she knows all too well what people are gonna think this means. It’s only a matter of whether or not Raelle is gonna do something about it.

She ignores everyone’s stares but hers. And Raelle’s eyes never leave hers either.

“Brought you another beer” she says and Raelle’s two friends leave, she’s sure at least one of them is making gestures behind her back because Raelle’s eyes are not on her for a full minute.

Raelle takes the offered drink and she looks like she’s gonna say something, but instead she takes Scylla’s hand and drags her away from everyone .

“Where are we going?” Scylla asks, but she doesn’t let go of her hand.

“Abigail has an elaborate prank on one of our teammates and we should stay clear of the pool” Raelle says and suddenly they’re no longer on the patio “This the pool house, we should be safe here”

Now that they are alone, Scylla is nervous. This is the perfect moment to make her move, but she’s suddenly overtaken by doubt. What if Raelle doesn’t like her? and they’re becoming sort of friends since their lunch, what if she does this and…

“I like how you look in my jersey” Raelle says in a breath and Scylla’s eyes are immediately on her.

Raelle is nervous too. She can see it in written in her eyes and in the way she’s playing with her hands.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You should keep it”

Scylla is suddenly aware that they are next to each other again, one of them has close the distance and she’s not sure if it was her or Raelle but she doesn’t care. Raelle is watching her with a careful expression.

“I wanna kiss you” she admits quietly.

Scylla breath catches and her hands find the back of Raelle's neck. Raelle’ hands go to rest on her waist. This is it.

And then... The doors of the pool house are thrown open and a soaking Tally runs inside, closing the door behind her.

Well this is absurd. She can’t hold it any longer. She starts laughing, and Raelle follows a second later. Tally squints in the darkness until she spots them.

“Oh, hey… Did I interrupt anything?” she asks innocently.

“Goddess Tal, what happened?” Raelle asks, and even though they were interrupted she still hasn’t let go of Scylla’s waist.

“Abi went thru with her prank on Libba, but she was ready. She brought water guns!” Tally explained “I came to look for Abi’s water guns, she said they were here”

Raelle finally lets go of Scylla and disappears into one of the adjacent rooms, she comes back a few minutes later with three water guns “Charge and ready, let’s go get revenge”

Tally takes a water gun grinning and Scylla rolls her eyes as Raelle gives her the third one.

“Let’s shoot people with water!” Tally shouts and opens the door.

Raelle laughs and takes Scylla’s hand dragging her outside.

“We, uh…when we’re done with Libba…”

“I know” Scylla says, and she does. She’s gonna kiss this girl. But first “Let’s go help your friends”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla's grumpy and then she isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome ;)

Scylla wakes up on Sunday morning to a long string of curses. With her eyes still closed she searches for the light on her nightstand and switches it on.

“Shit”

She can hear Raelle come to a stop close to her bed and opens on eye.

“Sorry I wake you” Raelle whispers, she kneels by her bed and smiles softly “How are you feeling after last night? You did say you took two tequila shots and I know you had…”

Scylla puts a finger against her lips “Shhh. It’s too early”

“Oh, right. Sorry”

“Why are you up?” Scylla asks her a second later.

“I got work”

“Work?” that gets her to sit on the bed “I didn’t know you worked. It’s Sunday and I wanted to talk… about last night”

Raelle stops tying her shoelaces, whatever goes thru her head makes her smile.

“Why don’t you come with me? It’s only a couple of hours and then we can stay in the park for a bit, and we can talk” Raelle offers, and there’s a softness in her voice like she’s not sure of she’ll say yes and doesn’t want to make her feel guilty if she says no.

“Yeah, I’d like that” and she’s already getting up when it occurs to her she doesn’t exactly knows what she just agreed to “What’s this work I’m coming to?”

“Soccer little league. I’m the assistant coach for coach Quartermaine” Raelle tells her as she searches for something in her bag, she finally finds what she was looking for, is a yellow baseball cap with the logo of a dragon and the words COACH written in bold red letters, she puts in her head and winks “How do I look?”

“Cute” it leaves her mouth before she can stop herself and Raelle’s face reddens.

She looks away, pretending to look for something in her bag “You look cute too, in your pajamas, but maybe put on something else before we go” and she picks her bag “I’m gonna go get the car. Get a jacket!”

And she’s gone. Scylla falls back into bed smiling. The things she does for this girl.

“You said you liked me as your roommate” Scylla comments while they are driving, and although Raelle’s eyes never leave the road she can still see the goofy smile on her lips “Next thing you wanna kiss me?”

“You seemed into it” Raelle answers playfully she throws a smile at her “You’re grumpy. Want coffee?

“Yes, please”

Raelle stops by a drive thru to make the order and turns to Scylla “What are you gonna want?”

“Well I wanted a kiss, but I guess I’ll have a latte no sugar and… one chocolate muffin”

“You are very demanding” Raelle notes as she passes her the drink.

“So you’re going to kiss me now?” Scylla asks and Raelle starts laughing.

“No! It should be special!” Raelle tries to reason.

“Raelle, you were going to kiss me on a pool house in the darkness while we were hiding from a prank from one of your friends!”

Raelle stops the car in the parking lot and turns to Scylla “So I’m gonna guess you’re one of those people that gets cranky hangover”

“I’m not hangover, I’m frustrated”

Raelle mutters something that sounds like a lot like “bullshit”

“Fine, so it’s a bit of both” she takes a sip of her drink and oh damn, she loves the taste of coffee in the mornings and she should ask Raelle the name of the place because she could marry this latte. She takes a second sip as she watches Raelle bend over the back seat looking for something and is reminded of a similar scene just yesterday. She wants to reach out.

“So… we agreed that you like me” she begins and Raelle eyes land on her with a curious expression “And I like you too, isn’t that special enough for you?”

The smile in Raelle’s lips could light up a whole fucking stadium, she sits back down. Whatever she was looking for is forgotten in the back seat “You present a strong case”

“Just fucking kiss me, Raelle”

“Gotta say I’m into this Scylla” Raelle comments and she begins to close the distance.

“COLLAR” Anacostia Quartermaine stands in front of the car with her arms crossed over her chest and she does not look happy. Scylla is not happy either.

“Are you fucking serious?”

Raelle laughs “I’m comin coach! Give me a minute, please”

Quartermaine gives them both a glare and turns to leave “Field in five”

“You know this is a first for me” Raelle says casually, obviously trying to start a conversation for which they don’t have time.

Scylla takes a deep breath as to not snap at the other girl, is not her fault, she reasons “Just go, don’t wanna make you late, coach Quartermaine seemed pissed…”

“I don’t care if she’s pissed, I just wanna make sure you’re okay. Are you okay, Scylla?” and she’s so damn earnest when she asks, that Scylla wants to tell her about all the ways in which she’s not okay. She decides not to do that for now.

“Yeah I’m fine, now go before I regret this and ruin your special first kiss thing” she warns and covers herself behind her coffee cup.

“You’re adorable” Raelle murmurs and takes the coffee cup from her hands.

Scylla’s not sure where the coffee goes, all she can see is how blue Raelle’s eyes are and a seconds later Raelle’s lips are finally on hers. Fucking finally. It’s over as soon as it starts. Anacostia is shouting again and Raelle laughs, her foreheads bumping.

“Coming” she shouts back at Anacostia. She grabs Scylla’s chin with careful hands and plants a kiss on her cheek.

“We’ll get back to this after the game” she promises, grabs her bag from the back seat and she’s gone.

Scylla watches her walk towards the field and finds her coffee cup again. The coffee’s gone cold, but she doesn’t care. She finally got her kiss, and although brief, it was all she has been thinking about since yesterday night. She smiles and fells foolish because she’s smiling like a teenager. It was one fucking kiss. One.

She checks the hour on her phone. It’s just nine a.m. she has a whole day ahead of herself and anything could happen. She wishes she had someone to talk to, she can imagine Raelle going to her friends and telling them about last night, their almost kiss at the party and how she hadn’t let go of her hand even though they were getting soaked in the middle of the water guns battle. When the guns had run out of water and Abigail and that Libba girl were still fighting over who had won, Raelle had let go of her hand and gone to check on her teammates. Scylla had taken the towel that Tally offered and gone to dry her hair in one of the pool chairs, watching as Raelle moved along the groups of girls. She had reappeared by her side a couple minutes later and sat down in the chair next to hers.

_“I’m the only one who’s sober, so I’m gonna drive the girls back to campus. I_ _know we said…”_

_“It’s okay, you’re a good teammate. I like that about you”_

She finishes her coffee and steps out of the car and onto the field. She finds Raelle easily, she is in the middle of the field, wearing a yellow jacket that matches her cap, and talking to a group of children in matching yellow jerseys. She seems happy, and Scylla smiles. She sits on the bleachers, now filled with people, mothers and fathers, some grandparents and siblings. She feels out of place in this crowd.

Raelle choses that moment to look up and their eyes find each other. She waves and Scylla despite herself, waves back. Coach Quartermaine glares at her a second later.

The game goes in a flash. She doesn’t know what is happening half the time, just that Raelle gets angry at the referee over some kid kicking one of her players and Quartermaine has to intervene. She tries to watch the game, but her eyes always fall back to that blonde head, the wind is blowing and making her hair fall into her eyes. Scylla wants to tell her to put her cap back on, but also doesn’t want her too, cause she is kinda fond of the frown she puts on every time the wind defies her.

When the game is over she stays in the bleachers as everyone starts leaving. She watches Raelle say goodbye to the kids and talk with some of the parents, Quartermaine calls her and the two share some words before the woman dismisses her.

“Hey, there, pretty girl” Raelle calls as she gets closer “What you say we go find a nice spot by the sun?”

“Finally” Scylla takes the hand that is offered to her and they walk back to the car.

Raelle throws her bag back in the backseat “So here’s the plan, I convinced Anacostia to give me some sandwiches that she always brings for the kids and I also convince her to snatch some of Coach Izadora’s cookies. I brought a blanket”

Scylla laughs and Raelle throws the blanket at her, she barely catches it “Watch it, Collar, I might go have sandwiches with Anacostia”

Raelle rolls her eyes and takes her hand “Now c’mon, Miss Ramshorn, lunch awaits us”

They choose a place in sun in a secluded part of the park and Raelle spreads the blanket. Two kids come running at give Raelle a bag with sandwiched and a tupper with cookies. A third kid comes behind them and gives Scylla a thermos and a soccer ball.

“Have fun in your date, coach” one of the kids says and they start running, giggling all the way back to Anacostia.

Scylla waits until the kids have disappear “So now it’s a date, and you didn’t even ask me out”

“Wha…? No! I…”

Scylla starts laughing and Raelle throws a cookie at her. She catches it and bits into it “Damn, these are good”

“Shut up!”

She starts laughing, and she’s hasn’t laugh this much in a long time. Raelle’s playing with the wrapping of her sandwich, a shy smile playing on her lips. Scylla steals the cap from her head and puts it on.

“Coach’s not gonna be happy about that”

“I think you like how it looks on me”

Raelle blushes, but she keeps her eyes on her “I like how everything looks on you”

“Flatterer”

“Can I shut you up with a kiss?” Raelle asks her.

“Please do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr @realbluedragon


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle has a really long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you all are doing okay. Here's the new chapter and a plot, maybe?  
> Hope you enjoy

“You looked awfully chipper all morning, anything you want to share, shitbird?”

Raelle can’t hide the smile. She has been smiling since yesterday, since she kissed Scylla. It’s been… a lot to take in. Abigail pokes her side.

“Oh my god, you did it!” Tally shouts as she enters the locker room and sees the smile on her face, she stops next to them “You kissed her”

“Wait. Are we talking about Scylla?” Abigail asks, and the shock in her face quickly morphs into a wide smile “You actually followed my advice? Took you long enough! So how was it, shitbird, everything you imagined? Was it sickeningly sweet?

“Yeah, it was…it was pretty…cool” Raelle is obviously trying to play it cool and Abigail laughs at her face.

“What are we laughing about?” Libba Swythe walks into the locker room and casually leans against her locker.

Abigail throws a rolled suck at her “Beat it, Swythe”

“I’m telling coach!”

“Why don’t you tell you mommy while you’re on it!” Abigail shouts at Libba’s back, she turns back to Raelle as if that hadn’t just happened “I hate her. But back to you, stop trying to downplay it, we know you’re all mushy inside so tell us, Tally wants to know”

She and Tally share a look, and decide not to fight her just this once. Her smile widens thinking back to Scylla, and she begins telling them about yesterday. She could probably talk for hours. Abigail makes a face when she tells them about the kiss and Tally’s eyes are shinning with excitement. She really doesn’t know what she’d do without her friends.

Coach Quartermaine comes out of her office and calls the team. Abigail pushes her to make her stand.

“You are disgusting when you’re all hang up on some girl”

“Scylla’s not some girl” she whispers indignantly.

Coach Quartermaine stands in front of the team with her arms crossed and glares at her, making her shut up, before returning her attention to the whole team “Okay, ladies, the first game of the season is three weeks away. As you all know, the voting for team captain was last Friday and I know you’re all waiting to know who your new captain is, so… after counting the votes it was a tie between Swythe and Bellweather. For the time being they will be acting as co captains”

“What?”

“Why?”

Quartermaine ignores the co captains “Now hit the showers, ladies. Swythe and Bellweather, stay back”

When Raelle comes out of the shower she finds Abigail angrily shoving her stuff into her locker.

“Hey” she calls cautiously “You okay?”

“No. Obviously I’m not okay Raelle! My mom’s going to be so pissed…” she sits down on the bench looking defeated. Raelle thinks it’s a scary sight.

“What can I do to help?” she asks sitting down next to her.

“You think we could fit some more extra practice? I need to have an edge on Libba if I want to take captaincy from her”

Raelle smiles, of course Abigail’s priority is getting read of Libba instead of trying to work with her “My last class ends at 3. We can meet after”

“You aren’t ditching some plans you had with Ramshorn or something like that right?”

“No. I haven’t seen her today. But I’m gonna run now to catch her before her class”

Abigail rolls her eyes, but she smiles “Go make out with your girl, then. You’re making that face, is disgusting, go away, shitbird”

Raelle is practically running up the stairs two at a time and when she reaches her room she stops at the door to catch her breath. Scylla opens the door before she has a chance to pull herself together.

“I thought I heard you” she takes her hands and walks her into the room “Were you running?”

“Keeps the heart healthy and pumpin’” she uses their joined hands to get Scylla closer “You are very pretty”

Scylla’s laughter fills the room “You are very pretty too. But I have class in ten minutes and that is not enough time for what I had in mind”

Raelle’s eyes go wide, and she can hear Scylla laughing again. Damn she really likes her laugh.

“Meet me after class?”

She wants to say yes, wants to see Scylla’s face light up because of her. But she promised Abigail “I can’t, I’m sorry, I promised Abigail we could get some extra training after class”

“Oh, well, it’s okay. I’ll see you tonight after my economy class?” her voice sounds hopeful and Raelle nods emphatically.

“Yes, I’ll get you a sandwich so you don’t have to pass by the dining hall on your way back”

“Eager to get me back?”

She murmurs a yes against her lips and Scylla closes the distance.

She’s suddenly the only things Raelle is aware of. Her hands tangled in her hair and her lips eagerly claiming hers. Everything about this kiss feels different than the ones they shared before. Raelle thinks this is one of those times Scylla wants to say something but she holds back.

She wants to know what it is, she wants to know everything there is to know about her, and maybe it is too soon to be feeling all this things, but she wants this and when she looks up at Scylla’s eyes as they catch their breaths she’s sure she can all that she feels reflected in the other girls eyes.

“I’m going be late for class” Scylla whispers, she trying and failing to find the bag she let fall to the floor without breaking eye contact. Raelle picks it up for her and moves from the door to let her out.

Scylla gives her a quick kiss on her way out.

Abigail is a great friend, a sister even, but out on the field she is fearsome. Raelle would find it scary if she wasn’t her teammate. The few times Anacostia had her playing as a striker instead of her usual position in the defense, Raelle had come face to face with the beast that Abigail was when she put on her gloves and entered her goalie mentality. Suffice to say, Raelle had not been thinking clearly when she agreed to this.

When Abigail comes at her again for what feels like the millionth time she pushes right back and they both fall to grass.

“Raelle! What the fuck was that about?” Abigail stands up, angrily shaking the grass and mud from her clothes.

She wants to tell that she’s gonna have to wash those clothes, but she doesn’t, she lies on the grass instead, it makes Abigail crank her neck at a weird angle to continue glaring “You were gonna get one of us hurt, and coach would kill you. You can’t beat Libba if you’re death, Bellweather. Be thankful”

“So your bright plan was to tackle me?” Abigail is becoming more and more agitated as the minutes tick by.

Raelle shrugs, and a couple minutes later she sits down and pats the spot next to her “Wanna talk about it?

Abigail sits next to her and pretends to pick at a piece of grass “Not much to say, mom said I was disappointment. Nothing new”

“’s not true, you know? You’re a great leader, even if you have to share it with Libba, there’s gotta be worse things and I’d follow you anywhere, Abi”

“You’re going soft shitbird” Abigail laughs “Tell me about this Scylla”

“I kissed her” her voice raise up an octave, she’s still can’t believe she did that “In the car, she was being cranky so I bought her coffee and I dunno, one minute I was looking for my jacket and when I turn around she’s looking at me like… like” her face is red as a tomato she can tell, but Abigail’s not laughing and its nice to talk about Scylla without feeling like she’s making a fool of herself “She makes me so nervous” she admits “She’s so goddamn beautiful, and she likes me, she said so, she makes me wanna be braver, like I wanna reach out and kiss her”

“And you did” Abigail finishes for her.

Raelle can’t contain the dopey grin “Yeah”

Abigail rolls her eyes and begins to stand up, and it takes a minute for Raelle to realize is not because of her. Libba is walking towards them with her usual asshole attitude.

“Told coach you two would be chatting instead of training” she says casually and Raelle thinks it’s such a shame she has to be an asshole, it takes from her cuteness. Like for example, right now she wants to kick her ass.

“Libba walk away” she tries to reason “This is none of your business”

“Oh but it is, see I’m captain and that makes your Cession ass my responsibility and since Bellweather is obviously not in capacity to work with you, I’m stepping in”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Abigail’s fists are close tightly and she looks ready to beat her up.

“I heard coach talking with the dean, they’re making cuts in all athletic teams that don’t produce the results expected and we’re in the chopping block” Libba explains more calm than what the situation requires “We need to win. We need Raelle back in the offense line”

“I can’t play offense” Raelle says quickly and she starts picking her stuff up “I won’t”

Abigail takes her hand before she can run away “I know why you can’t do it, and I’ll try and work something out, but…maybe consider it. Please”

“I’ll think about it” she promises.

“Thanks for training with me” Abigail ads a second later and she finally let’s go of her hand “And for what you said”

Raelle nods and walks out of the field, when she looks over her shoulder Abigail and Libba are on each other faces. One of this days those two are gonna kill each other…or something. She walks slowly back to the dorms, there’s a lot in her head. And not just about Scylla, about the team too now. What they want from her, what they need.

She thinks about her mom and all the stories of playing for Fort Salem when she was a college student while she was teaching her how to kick a ball and all her tricks to get the goalie in trouble. They had become her tricks with time, and her mom had been proudly cheering for her in every game she had been in town for and not deployed somewhere.

Back when she still was alive. The thought crushes her, like it did the day she heard the news, and like it has been doing every day since. When she reaches her room, it’s empty. Scylla has classes all day today and she’s happy to be alone to put herself back together.

She wonders what Scylla would think if she could see how broken she is.

She thinks back to what she’s seen of Scylla, of the quiet storm that always seems to be hidden behind her eyes. Maybe Scylla would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love to hear from you, i'm on tumblr @realbluedragon


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla makes a friend and then she eats a sandwich...

Scylla sits in her usual place in the classroom. She puts her bag down and checks her phone while she waits for the professor to walk in. She checks her social media first, she’s been keeping quiet since she came to Fort Salem, surely her followers are interested in her music and not in the fact that Professor Alder of American History I is an absolute pain, she is always late and makes her class run at least fifteen minutes after hour to make up. College has been exciting so far, sure she could do without some of her classes, Alder’s for example, but she’s got Raelle to make up for all else. 

She’s got a picture of them, from yesterday in the park, and she’s been looking at it for far too long, when an excited voice breaks thru her thoughts and suddenly Raelle’s redheaded friend is sitting down next to her.

“Are you even on this class?” she doesn’t want to be rude, but she’s honestly never seen her here before.

The girl laughs and Scylla struggles to remember her name “I always sit on the first row, and I always see you sitting here alone, I thought you could use a friend. I’m Tally, by the way, I’m on the soccer team with Raelle”

Tally, right. “Yes, I remember you, from the team party” she blushes as soon as the words leave her mouth, she had forgotten about the incident in the pool house.

Tally obviously hadn’t. She giggles excitedly “Oh, yeah the party”

Scylla doesn’t know how to follow up after that, and thankfully Professor Alder walks in and the class begins. Tally keeps quiet after that, but as soon as the class ends she’s taking again.

“Hey, I know Rae is with Abi now, do you think maybe… you wanna hang out?”

Scylla stops putting her stuff in her bag and looks at Tally in disbelief “Why?”

“Don’t know, if you’re not with Raelle you are alone, right? I thought maybe you could want a friend”

Scylla doesn’t know how Tally reaches that conclusion, but she’s not wrong. And maybe one of Raelle’s best friends is not ideal, but Tally’s here and she seems honest in her intention to be her friend.

“Yeah, sure”

Tally smiles excitedly and begins collecting her stuff. Scylla follows her, not sure what “hang out” entails, but she’s willing to give it a chance.

“Do you want to read for next week’s class?” Tally asks as they walk back to their building “Or we can do anything else. What you think?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I could use someone to study with, Alder seems very intense”

“So intense, this is actually my second time taking his class, I’m a bit of an expert” Tally jokes, they finally make it to their floor “My dorm or yours?”

“Ah, maybe yours, I’m sure Raelle has not clean her side since Friday”

Tally laughs and opens the door of her dorm “Oh, Rae’s the worst. Abigail use to lose her mind over that so much last year. Does she still leave her shoes everywhere from her bed to the closet?

“Goddess! It’s like three steps!” Scylla’s frustration is obvious as she enters the immaculate room Tally shares with Abigail “Wow, I didn’t think rooms could be this organized”

“Abi’s a bit of a clean freak and I’m happy to go along since I don’t really care to put on a little extra work, my mom was certainly worse than her” Tally comments as she begins to make room on her desk for them to study.

“Would you consider letting me move in here?” she comments, overlooking the room with approval.

“I’m sure Rae would miss you. Bed or desk?”

Tally’s words are out of her mouth so fast Scylla fears she might not have heard her correctly, the smile in the other girl face, though, is the proof that she did say what Scylla thinks she heard. She can feel her face redden for the most stupid of reasons and she hates everything about this.

“I’m gonna let you take the desk” Tally decides, there’s humor in her voice and Scylla ignores it “So where do you want to begin?”

“Raelle told you, didn’t she?” she asks instead of opening her book like Tally was doing “Why do you want to be my friend?”

“Wait, no. You got it all wrong, yes Raelle told us you guys kissed, but that’s not why I approached you. She thinks very highly of you, and I trust her judgement, so I thought maybe you could use someone to talk, or not talk, whatever. I really want to be your friend”

“Okay” Scylla is not entirely sure of anything about this arrangement, but Raelle trusts this girl, so maybe she can trust her too, and Tally seems like someone who you want to have on your side “But let’s read first. Maybe after we can…talk”

Tally nods, and seems to be containing her excitement “Okay, yes. Finally someone who understands the importance of studying, Abi and Rae are always fighting when we try to study in the library, I’m sure one of this days they are going to get us…”

“Tally”

“Right, yes. Let’s study!”

When Scylla walks into the room after her Economy class the first things she becomes aware of is the sound of music. Her eyes find Raelle at the same time the other girls sees her. Before Scylla can ask anything Raelle is on her feet, her eyes are filled with remorse.

“Shit. I took your guitar without asking, I’m sorry I…”

She pushed the guitar right back towards Raelle who awkwardly takes it back “Hey, it’s okay. I liked what I heard, what was it?”

“It’s an old song, from the Cession, my momma used to play it when I was a kid, sometimes…” she can feel the tears coming and tries to stop them, but then Scylla is closing the distance between them, she can hear her bag hitting the floor and there is a warm hand on her shoulder, when she looks up Scylla’s eyes are filled with a pain Raelle can understand and she finds the strength to keep talking “Sometimes when I couldn’t sleep I would open the window in my room so I could hear her playing in the backyard. She was in the army, so she was gone a lot, but her singing, it always lulled me back to sleep. I guess, today’s been hard and I miss her”

“She sounds pretty special” Scylla says quietly and she helps Raelle towards her bed, she sits next to her and takes a deep breath before talking “My mom was a terrible singer. My dad used to joke that he fell in love with her despite it. But she wrote poetry on her free time, I’d come home from school and find her sitting at her desk, with her glasses on the tip of her nose and a concentrated expression on her face as she wrote on her little notebooks, she had like ten of them at a time. I miss her every day, both of them”

They stay like that for a while, sitting on her bed in comfortable silence, both taking some time to calm down. The silence is broken when the guitar that Raelle has been holding drops from her grasp and she goes behind to catch it. She turns back to Scylla her eyes are still red from crying, but there’s a shy smile on her lips that makes Scylla feel warm inside.

“Sorry” Raelle is quick to say and Scylla takes the guitar, putting it back in its place by her bed, she takes Raelle’s hand in hers.

“I didn’t know you played” she says as she plays with Raelle’s hand in her lap.

“Just a little” Raelle whispers, Scylla doesn’t have to look up to know she’s looking at their hands “Not like you”

“You’ve heard my music?”

The hand she’s holding tries to escape her grasp and she finally look up. Raelle is blushing furiously and she can’t decide if it’s more amusing or adorable. Her eyes are darting everywhere but her. She wants Raelle’s eyes on her. She lets go of her hand in favour of holding her face, one of her hands goes to her jaw and the other entangles in her hair. Raelle’s eyes are wide when they land on hers.

“Do you like my music?” she asks again.

“I… I do, yes…I like you…”

Scylla doesn’t think she can ever stop smiling, she’s going to walk around campus looking like a fool, and it’s all because of this girl. Raelle seems to have recover from her shock, she smiles at Scylla with a tenderness that could break her in half if she ever looked for too long. She shuts down that thought and kisses her.

They’re interrupted by the sound of Scylla’s stomach rumbling and Raelle laughs against her lips “I have your sandwich” she tries to disentangle but Scylla won’t let go “I’ll come back”

“Promise?”

Raelle gets a goofy smile and shakes her head “Yeah, promise” she crosses the room and pick up the paper bag from her desk, she sits back down on Scylla’s bed next to her “Here”

“Turkey sandwich” Scylla notes as she takes it out of the bag “We’re getting adventurous” Raelle luaghs and she makes a pause to watch her with attention, while she’s not looking. She likes everything about Raelle, but most of all she likes the way she laughs, shaking her head, her eyes closed and that joy that seems to overwhelm her.

“You’re not eating?” she asks taking a bite.

“Already did, you were taking too long and I got hungry, my pop says I get grumpy when I’m hungry” the goofy grin is back and Scylla has to make an effort not to accidentally choke on her sandwich “Wouldn’t wanna put you thru that, us Collar’s, we take our food seriously”

“I believe that, this is a good sandwich”

“I had apple pie too, but uh…you were taking too long…”

Scylla starts laughing and she has to put the sandwich aside in fear of it falling to the floor. It feels good to laugh after everything that’s happened in the last couple of minutes.

“I’m sorry” Raelle whispers quietly a minute later, but there’s a small smile in her face.

“It’s okay, I was late, that’ll teach me” she jokes going back to eating her sandwich.

Raelle lies back in the bed, against her pillows, Scylla finds that she’s not against having her casually lying on her bed. Raelle catches her sight and holds it in place. It’s too much, and she has to look away.

“So you think sandwiches are going to be our thing?” she asks her instead.

“Maybe. I mean anything can be a sandwich so it’s a pretty solid option”

“Anything?” she’s actually curious about this now.

“Yeah, whatever you put between to pieces of bread, no?” Raelle reasons “Even cake!”

“Rae, I don’t think that’s true”

“It could be”

It could be. Scylla believes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Feel free to find me on tumblr @realbluedragon


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle invites Scylla to hang out with her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here' a new chapter  
> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos, y'all are the best!

Friday came too slowly, but when her last class ends Scylla is relieved to walk back to her room and just collapse on her bed. Maybe she could convince Raelle to take a nap with her. She hasn’t seen much of her since Monday night and she misses her, as pathetic as that may sound when they’ve only been… it has only been a week since they kissed. Maybe her infatuation has to do with the fact that she has known she wanted to kiss this girl since the moment she saw her fall to her face in the soccer field however long ago that was.

The moment she enters the room though, she comes face to face with Tally’s bright smile.

“Scylla, hi!”

Abigail too is in the room, she’s standing by Raelle’s bed looking bored, Raelle herself is lying face down on her bed.

“Is she okay?” she asks, and perhaps her voice lets out the true depth of her worry.

Abigail laughs “She is fine, especially now that you are here. It was just a small…incident in the extra practice” she starts walking out of the room taking Tally with her “Oh, don’t let her sleep. Bye!”

Scylla hears the doors close and Abigail’s laughter in the hallway. She drops her bag in her bed and walks to Raelle, she stops before her, thinking what to do. Raelle chooses that moment to turn around, her face is red and there’s a bag of ice next to her pillow. She smiles at her blinking tiredly.

“Scyll” she stretched her hand to reach hers “You’re very pretty”

Scylla smiles and sits next to her, with her free hand she checks Raelle’s face for any bruising “What happened to you?”

“Libba ‘s a bitch, that happened. She got mad ‘cause I said I wasn’t gonna play offense and went to coach, so now coach has Abi, Libba and me running extra practices to get me back into offense, but I don’t wanna and we started fightin’ cos she tried to push me and I told her to fuck off so she kick the ball straight to my face” Raelle explains and then she smiles “Abi says I blacked out for a whole five minutes. But the doctor said it’s nothing and I should be okay, said to take it easy and not to fall asleep. Abigail said I was lucky to have a tick skull”

“Finally comes in handy” Scylla jokes and when Raelle pouts she kisses it away.

“Is it weird if I ask you to lay here with me for a while?” she whispers quietly, almost like she’s not sure if she should be asking.

Scylla thinks that if Raelle’s face wasn’t red already, she’d see her blush “No, is not. Let me change out of this jeans though”

She crosses to her side of the room and busies herself with putting her things away, feeling Raelle’s curious eyes on her the whole time. She says nothing, enjoying the attention she’s been missing for almost a week. She stops mid way thru changing when an idea pops into her head, she looks over her shoulder just in time to catch Raelle’s gaze on her body. The other girl immediately looks away.

“You can look, you know?”

Raelle swears quietly and turns to face the wall. Scylla laughs and finishes changing. She pokes Raelle side “Did you change your mind?”

“No” Raelle mutters again, and slowly turns around, Scylla’s hand go to her face, she slowly traces her features as Raelle’s eyes follow the movement “I look like and angry tomato”

“A cute angry tomato” Scylla notes and pushes her to make room for herself “I…Is it weird if I say I missed you this week?”

Raelle smiles, and seems relieved “I missed you too, it sucks that I only saw you in between classes and before bed”

“And you walk into the room and straight into bed everytime” Scylla comments “I was starting to feel ignored”

Raelle throws her arms around her waist bringing them closer “I’m sure coach Quartermaine threw all this extra practices on me this week on purpose, tryin’ to keep me away from you”

Scylla hides her laughter in the crook of Raelle’s neck “Worst coach ever”

“Yes, the absolute worst” Raelle laughs, she starts playing with her hair “Hey, I was gonna go for pizza with Tally and Abigail tonight, do you wanna come with us?”

“I don’t know. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll feel better with pizza” she declares and Scylla nods against her chest “We have a couple of hours before we have to go”

“What you want to do?”

“Well, the doctor said I can’t sleep and coach gave me permission to miss practice tomorrow, so…wanna make out?”

Scylla’s laughter is all that can be heard for the next couple of minutes.

“Shitbird looks happy” Abigail notes when Raelle and Scylla walk into the small Italian bar where they usually hang out on Friday nights.

“Scylla too” Tally follows up and the two girls sit down.

“You did say not to fall asleep” Raelle says casually and passes Scylla one of the menus “I invited Scylla, by the way”

“No shit, shitbird!”

They order the pizzas and drinks and make small conversation while they wait. Tally tells the story of how they meet during their first day of training camp and Abigail and Raelle immediately butting heads, but later on the three of them bonded over pranking Libba by stealing her clothes from the shower and making her be late for dinner. Coach Anacostia had made sure to set an example with Libba about what was expected of the freshman and she had never forgive them, never letting pass a chance to get the upper hand.

“And you should have meet her in high school” Abigail rolls her eyes “She was so annoying!”

“I bet you were one of those snobbish people in high school” Raelle’s smile betrays her serious voice.

“Do they even have schools in the Cession?” Abigail shots back, and they both laugh.

“You get used to them after a while” Tally whispers to Scylla “They’re secretly very soft about each other”

“That’s not true” Raelle says quickly and Abigail pretends to puke.

“You said you were going to kick Libba’s ass for hurting Rae” Tally tells Abigail.

“Yeah, because Libba’s an asshole and someone should put her on her place” Abigail tries to explain herself and under the stares of her best friends she cracks a smile “Fine, whatever, maybe it was for Raelle”

“Oh, you love me!”

“Shut up, I only did it cause if anyone is gonna kick your ass is going to be me. Libba needs to get in the fucking line” Abigail rolls her eyes trying to get the attention away from this subject “So what’s the deal with you two?”

Raelle shrugs, looks at Scylla and gets a dopey grin, so she looks down. Abigail kicks her leg under the table and whispers “Dork”

“You are so cute” Tally says excitedly “I’m so happy for you guys”

Tally keeps the conversation going, she asks Scylla is she’s given some more thought to her major and then tells her friends about how they’re both in Alder’s American History class, that’s gets them all talking, Raelle and Abigail keep coming up with more crazy stories about Alder.

“Did you guys notice how she always talks about history as if she’d been there when it happened?” Raelle begins quietly, Abigail starts laughing “Abigail and I had to go to her office one time ‘cause we were late on an assignment and needed to ask her for some extra time, which she denied but…”

“She’s a vampire” Abigail finishes before Raelle can finish.

“Abigail!”

“You were taking too long!”

Tally and Scylla’s laughter interrupt their stare down. They keep talking like that for a while, Scylla finds it amusing to see Raelle act so naturally with her friends, it makes her feel better knowing that she is the same way with everyone, but there is special kind of softness that seems to be only for her. Throughout the night Raelle keeps checking on her, giving her smiles and holding her hand. Abigail mocks her when she catches her.

When Tally makes an excuse to go to the restroom and drags Raelle away with her, Scylla is suddenly alone with Abigail, who seems way to happy with their situation.

“So…what’s your deal with Raelle?” she asks all seriousness.

Scylla chuckles “Are you giving me the talk?”

“Not an answer, Ramshorn”

Scylla is actually quite impressed “I like her” she says honestly “And I’m not planning on running away or some shit like that. I really like, Raelle, I want to see what this could be”

Abigail nods “If you hurt her, I will hurt you”

“You really care about her” Scylla notes, happy to ignore the threat.

“She’s… she’s my sister”

Tally and Raelle return to the table before she has time to answer, but she thinks she’s made an impression on Abigail, and is happy lo let it be for now. Raelle and Tally begin discussing what they should get for dessert and she and Abigail share a look before jumping into the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter  
> Find me on tumblr @realbluedragon


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle shows Scylla her favourite spot in town

“So that was…not awful”

“Abi!”

Scylla laughs at the sight of Tally glaring at Abigail, her arms crossed, she looks like a disappointed parent.

“Whatever, it was good” Abigail relents “But I’m tired and since I didn’t get my ass kicked by Swythe I actually have practice tomorrow. We’re heading back to campus” she begins to turn towards her car “You go enjoy your free weekend, shitbird and… Mrs. shitbird”

Scylla steals a glance a Raelle who’s reenacting the angry tomato from earlier.

“Fuck off, Bellweather” she mutters and Scylla can’t help but chuckle.

Abigail and Tally get on the car and drive away. Raelle watches them go and rolls her eyes “I’m sorry ‘bout Abigail”

“She was…fun. You know, she gave “the talk” when you and Tally were in the restroom” she mentions casually.

“Oh goddess, she did?” Raelle looks away towards the road, like if she’s hoping by a chance to catch Abigail’s car and exchange some words with her friend.

Scylla smiles fondly and takes Raelle arm “It’s getting kinda chilly out here”

“Right, I’m sorry” Raelle holds her closer against her as they walk towards the car “Let’s get the car and head back to campus”

“Can we not go back yet?” she asks cautiously trying to catch Raelle eye.

Raelle starts the car, eyes firmly on the road “Maybe we can drive around for a bit. I bet you haven’t seen all of the city yet”

“I haven’t” she admits, thinking of ways of getting Raelle’s attention.

“I’ll show you” they stop at a red light and Raelle grins excitedly at her holding her hand “I know the perfect place”

The light goes green and Raelle lets go of her hand to keep driving. She drives in silence, her attention on the road, except for the red lights when she steals a glance at Scylla. Scylla is fascinated by this girl, the realization hits her suddenly, but it’s so easy to accept, like it’s a natural progression to whatever it is they are.

“You are a good driver” she says after a while, the streets are almost empty in this part of town, the bustling business and the street lights have given place to houses, apartment blocks and parks, schools and corner stores.

“Abigail taught me last year, she was very adamant about the importance of playin’ attention when driving” there a smile on her face, like she’s remembering and Scylla’s heard and seen enough to imagine what it must be like to have Abigail Bellwether giving you lessons on anything, Raelle stops the car in a park and finally gives Scylla her full attention “Guess roads are…different in the Cession, and…we couldn’t afford a car anyways, but pop did taught me how to fix a car, so there’s that”

“So if I ever need a mechanic…”

“I’m your girl”

Scylla feels her face redden, but thankfully the car is dark and Raelle can’t see the effect of her words on her. She gets out of the car and goes the other side to open the door for her.

“Such a gentlewoman”

Raelle’s hands are cold when she touches her face. She moves away laughing and Raelle follow behind her.

“Your hands are very cold” she puts her hands on Raelle’s shoulders keeping the distance between them.

Raelle pouts and motions with her hand “Come with me”

Scylla nods and they walk together. They end up at the top of a small hill, there’s a bench half hidden by the trees.

“I always come here when everything gets too much” Raelle starts telling her when they sit down “I was here a lot last year, it was…hard, so Abi or Tally would always know to find me here. Sometimes they would drag me back down and to the car, back to campus ‘cos I was stupidly skipping a class or practice before a big game, but sometimes they sit with me, and we stay in silence or we talk about every silly thing that comes to mind. It makes it better”

“The silence on the talking?” she asks curiously.

“Both I guess” she looks out to the city bellow with a content smile “This is my favorite place in town”

Scylla follows her example and looks down from the hill “Wow, you can see everything!”

“Yeah you can”

Scylla looks away to see that Raelle is no longer looking at the city, she’s looking at her.

She blames the giggles that escape her lips to all the time she’s spend with Tally in the past week “You’re such a dork”

“Did it work?”

The smile on her lips is enough to say that yes, maybe it worked, but she refuses to admit it.

“What’s your second favorite place in town?” she asks instead.

Raelle rolls her eyes at her, but her seriousness is betrayed by the goofy smile “Lately ’s been the dorms, there’s this girl…she keeps showing up in my room, plays guitar instead of studying for her economy class, I think she might like me”

“What’s she like?” she plays along.

“Goddess, she beautiful” Raelle whispers the last part, her eyes burning with intensity.

“Maybe you should tell her”

Raelle takes her hand and Scylla shivers “Shit, sorry” she lets go of her hand but Scylla catches it back.

“I’ll warm ‘em up for you” she brings both of her hands to her lips and blows into them.

Raelle’s eyes are on her, wide and filled with something like want.

“You’re beautiful” she says, her voice is raspy and when Scylla lets go of her hands she uses them to grab her hips and bring her closer “So goddamn beautiful… I wanna kiss you”

“Why don’t you?”

“Not here” is whispered against her lips and then she’s kissing her, her hands are clear on their intent and Scylla stops them before they get carried away.

“Let’s go back”

Raelle kisses on last time before standing up and extends her hand to her “C’mon beautiful”

Scylla takes her hands and they walk back to the car. Raelle trips on a tree root and she drags Scylla to the floor with her. She laughs into the night, it’s too much, where they were a minute ago and where they are now. She looks at Raelle who is sitting down on the grass she facing away from her and Scylla grabs her face and brings it towards her.

“You’re doing that angry tomato thing again” she pushes her hair away from her face and with her other hand she caresses her cheek “Hey, c’mon, look at me dollface”

“Dollface?” she finally looks at her, embarrassment slowly leaving her features.

“I like to make you trip” she confesses and Raelle pushes her hands away from her face “Oh, don’t get mad, I make you nervous? You make me nervous too”

She likes the way Raelle’s eyes so clearly show her emotions if you know what you’re looking for, she knows what she wants to see. She closes the distance, and feels the way Raelle melts into the kiss, her hands find her hips again. She’s starting to see a pattern now.

When they break the kiss she offers her hand to help her stand up “Let’s go back. I’m not sure we should continue this on a park”

“We’ve never gone out on a date”

Scylla hides her face in Raelle’s neck, and feels the vibrations of her laughter. She’s been going on about this for the past fifteen minutes, since she woke and found them entangled into each other.

“What are you talking about? We had tones of dates!” Scylla says casually and Raelle struggles for a minute to get her head in the right angle to glare at her without letting go of her. Scylla laughs “I bought you lunch on that sandwich place, we went to that party on Abigail’s house, we had a picnic on the park! Oh, and the time we watched Disney movies on your bed and eat ice cream, you fall asleep on me, I’m counting that as a date!”

“I mean a real date! Like planned out and shit, you know? I buy you flowers, you put on a pretty dress and we do like…dinner and a movie” Raelle explains and she keeps her eyes on her despite the blush coloring her features.

“Are you secretly a romantic? Or…is this the concussion talking?”

“Not a concussion. Let me make you breakfast!”

Scylla lets go off the innuendo at the tip of her tongue, because Raelle is very obviously talking about actual food “There’s no kitchen here, dork, we are in our dorm. Dining hall is all you get and I don’t think they’ll let you cook”

Raelle jumps off the bed and begins picking up their discarded clothes, she turns back to Scylla with her shirt half on and pokes at her sides “C’mon, get up and get dress”

“Where are we?” Scylla is holding her coffee cup in one hand and Raelle’s hand in the other. She’s not grumpy, despite what some people might say, she only would have liked to stay in bed for a little bit longer, but then again she’s got that delicious latte again so, there’s that.

Raelle doesn’t answer, she opens the door and they enter a kitchen. There’s music coming from up ahead, and Raelle keeps walking until they enter what Scylla now recognizes as a restaurant There’s a man sitting in one the tables writing in a notebook.

“Hey, Byron!” Raelle shouts and the man looks up and smiles broadly “Do you mind if I use the kitchen?

“Oh you’re with a pretty lady!” he starts packing his stuff in a hurry “Go ahead, have fun I’ll leave you guys alone” he throws the keys at her “Close when you’re done!

“Will do”

He passes by them and throws Raelle a thumbs up.

“Bye, Byron!” when he closes the door behind him, Raelle grabs an apron and her yellow cap, before turning to Scylla “So breakfast”

“Right… where are we?”

“It’s Angelo’s. I work here” Raelle explains and she begins moving around the kitchen picking stuff “Sit down, Scyl, how do you like your eggs?”

“Surprise me” Scylla sits down, and watches her go about “How many jobs do you have?

“Two, assistant coach with Anacostia and I’m kitchen assistant here. Byron ‘s a friend and his dad is the owner” she tells her more as she keeps cooking. About how she got the job after Byron hurt his hand on lacrosse practice and they needed and extra person in the kitchen and then when he came back they didn’t ask her to leave, and so she stayed.

By the time Raelle approaches her with the plates and two cups of coffee she’s starving and happily digs into her food.

“This is delicious” she says in between bites “A good first date”

“Not a date” Raelle tells her serious “But I do wanna take you out on a real date”

Scylla laughs, she’s probably not gonna win this one “Fine, we can go on a real date, but I want to plan it”

Raelle seems shocked “Really?”

“Yeah, and if I need help I… I’ll ask Tally” she says with confidence.

Raelle eyes go wide “Oh man, that’s gonna be some date. I can’t wait”

Scylla doesn’t know why, but her words don’t reassure her.

What has she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on tumblt @realbluedragon


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla has trouble planning the date and Raelle goes back to tripping on shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, its been like forever!   
> I was going to upload this chapter yesterday and then my laptop decided to be a bitch...short version, i dont know what happened but the chapter was gone so i had to rewrite it and it got longer than i planned so I split it into two. Second part comes tomorrow!!  
> that all, hope you enjoy it!

Scylla hates that it has come to this. But it’s almost been two weeks and she can’t for the love of all things holy think of the perfect date. She’s tried to ask Raelle a couple times what her perfect date would be like and all she got in answer were insistent lips on her own. It’s very distracting. She’s also been seeing less and less of her. With school picking up speed as the semester progresses and with practice and her two jobs Raelle’s been making a habit of sleeping on her bed just so they spend more time together.

Scylla loves it. But also she hates it, for other reasons.

She has seen a lot of Tally, though. And even when she promised Raelle she would ask help if she needed it, so far she hasn’t. But it’s also been two weeks and she doesn’t think she can make it any longer.

“So…I need your help”

They’re in the library studying for Alder’s class again, and when she hears her words Tally head reappears from behind her fortress of books, her eyes are filled with excitement.

“My help with what?”

“I…I told Raelle I would plan our date” she says quietly, both because they are in the library and because this can get very embarrassing, very fast.

“You are going on a date?”

Oh, goddess, why is she making it so hard? “Are you just going to repeat everything I say?”

Tally laughs, and quiets down when the librarian glares at her from his desk “Sorry” she turns to back to Scylla with a broad smile and whispers “This is great! I’m so excited for you guys! What are you thinking of doing?”

“Yeah, that’s the problem I have no idea what to do. And Raelle’s been very…unhelpful”

She was hoping Tally would catch the double meaning and let it go, but she decides to focus on that one word. She keeps quiet and nods encouraging her to continue.

“She keeps distracting me…” she states with a neutral expression.

“Please elaborate”

Tally is enjoying this so much. It’s not fair “I really don’t think…”

“If you want my help, I need to know”

“No, you don’t, you’re just being noisy!” she realizes she spoke way to high when she gets glares from all direction and an even meaner glare from the librarian.

Tally smiles, proud of herself “C’mon, friends tell each other stuff!”

Scylla curses under her breath “She’s… I really enjoy kissing her, yeah, but…you know one leads to another and…” she’s blushing furiously, but she’s already started “She decided we can’t have sex until we have gone on a date”

Tally lies back in her chair, giving Scylla her full attention “You’re kidding”

“Why would I…? No Tally I’m not kidding!”

And that’s how Tally gets them kicked out of the library, her joyous laughter that can’t seem to stop, finally gets the librarian to get up and send them packing. She buys her coffee to apologize and Scylla finally learns from where Raelle keeps bringing her that delicious latte. It’s called “Hot ‘n cold” and its ironically fitting for her current situation.

They sit at a table away from the few customers in the place. And Tally is both an excellent listener and the worst friend, she can’t hold her laughter as Scylla tells her about how frustrated she’s is becoming at Raelle’s behavior, but she finally makes herself useful helping her set up the perfect date.

“All set, then” she announces and she’s thankful that technology has allowed her to organize this from her phone. When she looks up, Tally seems like she wants to say something “What, Tally?”

“You should tell Rae about it” it’s clear what _it_ she refers, and Scylla is thankful that at least this one time Tally is being subtle “I’m sure she wouldn’t play you like that on purpose”

“Yeah, okay” she relents ‘cause she knows that there is some true to her words, if anything Raelle has always been a perfect gentlewoman “Now I need one more thing from you”

Tally eyes shine with mischief “Please tell me it’s about what I think it is”

_It is._

Raelle is having a good day. The first game of the season is coming up and she’s feeling good, sure coach keeps pushing for her to make the leap and take up offense again, but she feels confident that they will win the game, even if they have to trust their full attack on Libba…

Libba who has been demoted to Abigail’s second, and her friend has been kind enough to make her pay for the “loose ball” incident. Needless to say, Libba’s hate towards them is probably gonna carry to life way after college.

“Collar, move your ass to offense!” coach shouts at her, and Raelle sprint to her new position, it leaves her face to face with a very smiling Tally.

“Hey, Tal... you okay?” she asks, but Libba passes the ball at her, cutting their conversation short.

In the following three seconds Raelle is not entirely sure what went wrong, but she’s face down on the floor as the game goes on around her and Tally and Abigail are laughing.

“Oh my god, Tal! Rae, you should have seen your face!” Abigail is laughing from her place in the net “That was hilarious, you were like, betrayal!”

“Tally!” she huffs, sitting up and pulling at the mud and grass on her hair and face “What the hell? I thought you loved me”

Tally offers her hand to help her up “I do love you, Rae, but I promise Scylla I’d make you trip”

“What? Why?” she looks at the bleachers where she knows Scylla is, she’s been to every practice much to coach Quartermaine’s dismay. She’s running before anyone can stop her and she can hear coach shouting after her. She stops in front of Scylla, and sits down to catch her breath.

“You okay?” Scylla looks worriedly at her, her hands push her hair away from her face.

Raelle sighs defeated “Why did you ask Tally to trip me, Scyl?”

“I like how mud looks on your hair” Scylla lies.

“Tell me, beautiful” she asks, she drops her head heavily on Scylla’s shoulder. Tally’s shove is gonna kill her in a while, and she’s gonna find a way to make Scylla pay for it.

“I wanted you to come to talk to me” Scylla says carefully “I have a question”

She nods against her “What is it?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Raelle laughs, of course this is how she gets asked on a date “Yeah, I’d like that. But…I still don’t get why you needed to trip me”

“Oh, yeah, that was payback”

Scylla grabs her bag and begins to leave but Raelle grabs her hand before she can run.

“Never told me when this date is happenin’, beautiful”

“You have training with the little league today, right? Pick me up after” Scylla smiles playfully “I’ll wear my best dress”

“I’ll bring flowers”

Scylla smile is a pretty sight as it’s been since the first time she saw it. She kisses her and she can feel her smile against her lips.

“COLLAR!”

Anacostia is going to kill her one these days. She lets go of Scylla, and starts walking back to the field. Maybe she trips on a step or two, but she can’t get her eyes away from the beautiful girl she’s going on a date with.

“Rae, be careful” Scylla’s smile betrays her words, she’s obviously enjoying this.

“Yeah, yeah. I got this” she trips again and giggles nerviolsy “I’m fine!”

“If you get hurt and miss our date I’m not going to let you sleep in my bed tonight, Collar! Now go, walk like a normal person”

She smiles and turns around, walking back to the field. Abigail laughs at her and Tally looks very proud of herself.

She can’t wait for the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon for comments, question or whatever!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They FINALLY go on that date

She nervous. Is so stupid, ‘cause its Scylla. She checks her reflection in her phone for the millionth time and knocks on the door. Her door, so stupid. She forgets all when the door is open. Scylla’s smile says that her staring has been noticed.

“Hi…”

Scylla laughs and Raelle once again forgets all things. She thinks that she should be more concerned with this effect that Scylla’s presence has on her, but that’s a problem for future Raelle…if she can remember.

“You are beautiful…”

“Come here” Scylla grabs at her hands and Raelle remembers the flowers.

“Wait, wait. I brought you flowers” she offers her the bouquet “Coach helped me pick ‘em”

“She did?” she asks in disbelief.

Raelle grins “Despite the badass image she likes to portray, coach is actually very fond of me. You like the flowers?”

“They’re beautiful” Scylla carefully places them in a base on her desk.

“I wanna kiss you” she blurts it out and Scylla looks at her with both eyebrows raised in question.

“Is this kiss going be like one kiss and then we go, or is it going to lead to another kiss and then it’s too late and we missed the date I so carefully planned?”

“The, um…the second one?”

“Then it can wait. C’mon let’s go” Scylla picks her bag and takes her hand, walking them out of the dorm.

Scylla takes the keys from her in the parking lot, Raelle lets her have her way, but she spends the whole way looking out the windows trying to figure out where they’re going. It takes a surprisingly long time to figure it out.

It’s her park. The one she show Scylla two weeks ago. But now there’s a fair. She turns to her in wonder “Scyll, this is awesome!”

Scylla smiles, a hint of red in her cheeks “I know you said dinner and a movie, but I figured we can save that one for when it’s your turn to plan the date. I might have gotten some help from Tally…Do you like it?”

She basically jumps out of the car and Scylla follows “This is the greatest date ever! I didn’t even know there would be a fair in town”

“Me neither, thankfully Tally did. Now c’mon let’s go”

They enter the fair and walk about for a while, Raelle keeps dragging them from booth to booth to see everything and Scylla follows smiling at her antics. They get cotton candy from a vendor as they pass and keep walking, Scylla seems happy to let her have her fun, even if it just walking.

“Fairs aren’t this big in the Cession” she explains eventually “Last year there was one near campus but I never got to go”

“We can do whatever you want, take your time” Scylla assures her, and if Raelle wasn’t already half in love with this girl she’d be now.

Wait…in love…was it too soon?

“So where to, Collar?”

Scylla is looking at her with a soft smile, like she knows she wasn’t listening.

“Maybe some games?”

Scylla smiles grown into a grin and now she’s the one being dragged away. Soon they’re standing in front of a booth, and the old man who’s running it smiles at them before giving Raelle three balls.

“I want that one” Scylla points to the biggest stuffed animal, a blue bear with a red bow.

The old man laughs and looks at Raelle “You’re gonna want to throw all the bottles for that”

“Yeah…”

It takes her three tries but the smile on Scylla’s face when the man gives them the bear makes it worth it.

“So was this your plan all along?” she asks as they continue to walk, Scylla’s looking for the next booth they should try.

“Well I figured if I’m going to go on a date with a hot jock, I should take advantage of it” Scylla’s says casually and for a whole five minutes all Raelle can focus on is the fact that Scylla called her hot.

They are standing in front of another booth and now it’s a young girl who gives Raelle three darts.

She turns to Scylla, she’s studying the prizes to choose the one she wants.

“Are you gonna make me win ‘ya a ton of stuffed animals?”

“That’s the plan, dollface” she kisses her cheek “For good luck, now, I want that one”

About an hour later Scylla has a tiger, a unicorn and a flamingo to go with the blue bear and Raelle has gotten many good luck kisses, so she doesn’t complain. They eventually decide to take the stuffed animals to the car, Raelle has been pouting for about ten minutes ‘cause Scylla won’t hold her hand and after an incident in which the flamingo, now named Carl, almost fell to the dirty floor, Scylla admits it’s probably a good idea.

When they walk back to the fair, Scylla leads them towards the food stands “They have so many options, what you think you’re going to want, Rae?”

“Funnel cake”

Scylla laughs “That can be dessert, how about tacos?

Raelle nods and let’s Scylla continue to drag her towards the taco truck, happily holding onto her hand while they wait to make their order. Scylla seems to really like tacos, ‘cause she ends up asking for a ton off them, along with fries and sodas. When they get their food, Raelle starts walking towards the tables, but Scylla stops her.

“Let’s go to your special place”

“Well I wouldn’t say is mine, but…”

The bench is empty, surprisingly. Scylla puts the food down in the bench and opens her bag, she takes a blanket from inside and spreads it on the floor for them to sit.

“Are you sure you are not the romantic one?” Raelle asks her as they sit down and Scylla passes her a taco and fries.

“Oh, I don’t know, you’re the one who got up early on Sunday morning to make me breakfast”

Raelle blushes furiously, she remembers clearly why she did that “I was kinda, um, embarrassed. I was tryin’ to make it up to you ‘cause you know…”

“You fell asleep on me when we were going to have sex?”

The angry tomato is back, she can feel it, but it’s not anger she feels, it’s more like embarrassed tomato now.

“Tacos are sandwiches in a way” she says staring at her taco as if its gonna save her from the conversation she knows Scylla’s going for.

Scylla rolls her eyes “How come?”

She holds the taco for Scylla to see better “If you think about it the tortilla is bread, no? So, bread, meat and onions and bread again. It’s a sandwich”

Scylla takes the taco from her hand and sets it down on the basket “You are a dumbass Raelle, why do I wanna kiss you so much?”

“Cession charm” she offers.

“Shut up” and before she can venture anymore answers, Scylla shuts her up with a kiss. It feels very much unfair when Scylla uses her move on her and grabs her by the hips to pull her closer, but she’s not complaining. Of the many kisses they’ve shared, this one feels different, Scylla is not holding back like she does sometimes, if anything she’s unraveling. It’s fascinating.

Scylla hold on her hips tightens and she’s carefully being lay down on the blanket. Scylla follows one second after and suddenly she’s all Raelle can see and hear. She’s everything. One of her hands tangle in her hair and the other one is pulling at her dress, she wants to feel her soft skin under her fingertips, she wants her closer. Scylla sighs against her lips, and a second later she’s pulling away.

Raelle tries to catch her, to get ahold of her hands. Scylla offers her hand to help her sit back down.

“Eat your taco”

“Whaa…? What just happened?”

Scylla smile is mischievous as she sips her soda “Payback”

“Payback for what?” If anyone should be getting payback, it should be Scylla for that incident with Tally.

“Oh, you know for all those times you got me all worked up and then call it a night” Scylla’s says casually.

Her eyes go wide in surprise and she chokes on her taco. She suddenly thinks back to the last two weeks, she has been running from one place to another in an never ending race, from work, school and practice and then all again. And she barely had time to see Scylla, to kiss her, so maybe she did kiss her with more fervor, and let things go on ‘cause she just can’t seem to get enough from her.

She also decided they couldn’t have sex until after the date.

Damn, she was a real asshole.

“I’m sorry” she says, and she means it “I was a dick to you, but I promise I didn’t mean to make you feel like this! I really, really like you, Scyl!” she abandons the taco to hold her hand “Can you forgive me?”

Scylla’s smile turns soft “Yeah, I forgive you. Of course I do, I enjoyed kissing you too, and I know you are incapable of pulling something like this on purpose, you’re too kind. But it did bother me a little”

“I’m sorry”

“Its fine, Rae, now eat your taco so we can go back to the fair and I’ll buy you the funnel cake you wanted”

They buy the funnel cake on their way out, after they’ve eaten the tacos and after gone to the rides, Raelle insisted on the ferris wheel and Scylla preferred the bumper cars, so they do both. It’s late when they return to the car, Raelle is biting into the last bits of her dessert, and she lets Scylla drive.

“Good date?” Scylla asks her when they stop at a red light.

“The best one. The food was great” Scylla slaps her arm and she laughs “Meet this pretty girl, win her tons of stuffed animals, she bought me funnel cake” she looks at Scylla with fondness, Abigail would say she has heart eyes “Then we made out in the park”

Scylla rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling “Think you’re going to get a kiss before it’s over?”

“Oh she wants too, and I would happily comply, really, I think we should carry on where we left it in the park, but I had this little incident in practice today, trip and fell on my face, so…I’m really feeling sore right now, you know?”

Scylla laughs “You are terrible”

“It’s payback, beautiful, gotta get my game back”

“You never had game, but I think I’m going to keep you” Scylla has her eyes on the road, but briefly looks away to catch her goofy smile.

“I think I wanna keep you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the first game and Raelle needs a little push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, probably not a lot of chapters left in this one, so if there's anything you'd like to see let me know
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

"Good morning, dollface"

Raelle hides her face in the pillow " 's not good if it's morning"

"You're always up before me, and now I find out you hate mornings?" 

"I don't hate 'em, I just don't like it today" 

Scylla laughs, and pokes at her shoulder to get her to move her face away from the pillow "Why not today?"

Raelle moves her face away from the pillow and grins, she pulls at Scylla's waist to pull her closer.

"There's a pretty girl in my bed, I don't wanna leave her" she says playfully. 

"Well it's technically my bed, but I'm with you in the feeling" 

"We should stay in bed all day" she hides her face in Scylla's neck, a second later she puts a kiss on the base of her neck, and the another slightly upper. 

"Nope. Its game day, Rae" she grabs onto her shoulder to pull her away before she starts something she can't finish "I'm looking forward to seeing you in full uniform. I was thinking of wearing my jersey, number 5, she's supposed to be really good, also super hot"

Raelle eyes her curiously "You think I'm super hot?"

“I think you’re going to be late for team breakfast, whatever that’s supposed to be” she scoots away from her hands that have begun wandering from their place at her waist. 

“‘s not important, coach will understand” Raelle insists. 

Why is she so fucking weak for this charming dumbass?, she lets Raelle’s hands linger “What are you going to tell her?”

“My girlfriend’s comfy”

Ah, fuck. Now this “I’m your girlfriend now?”

To her credit Raelle doesn't blush. She pushes through and gives her a cocky smirk “Dunno, you tell me, you’re the one who took me out on a date and now I’m in your bed…”

Scylla laughs and Raelle’s watches her carefully “You’re a goofball” she tells her when she calms down “And about the girlfriend thing, maybe we can have this conversation after the game, what you say, hot jock?”

“Super hot jock” Raelle smiles playfully “My girlfriend says so”

Scylla rolls her eyes and pushes her out of the bed “Go! We’ll talk this subject again when you win the game”

Raelle rolls her eyes as she begins dressing “You keep changing the rules!”

“My girlfriend, my rules!”

“Ah, so I am your girlfriend!” Raelle throws herself into the bed again. 

Scylla puts her hands up to catch her and also to prevent her from her very obvious plan of kissing her, Raelle pouts at her when she notices what’s happened. She smirks “You’re not, but you want to be, so... get your head in the game Collar and win it for me”

“One kiss and then I’m gone?”

Of course she relents. She kisses her briefly and sends her out on her way to her team breakfast, maybe she laughs when Raelle trips on her untied shoelaces as she leaves. 

  
  
  


Raelle is late to the team breakfast. Coach Quartermaine rolls her eyes at her and calls her over. 

“Morning coach” she smiles kindly, trying to get on her good side. 

“Your girl liked the flowers?” 

She didn’t expect that. There’s a dangerous glint in coach Quartermaine’s eyes that she doesn't trust “Uh, yes, she did”

“Mm you’re late” coach says slowly and Raelle begins to fear some type of punishment coming “Hope it was worth it”

“What..? What you mean? Coach!” she calls after her. 

Anacostia turns to the rest of the team and calls their attention “Okay, team, Collar finally graced us with her presence” she checks the hour on her wrist watch “Twenty three minutes late, so, in honor of team spirit she’s gonna run twenty three laps in the field before we begin training”

FUCK. Well she has nothing to lose. 

“Since it’s for team spirit, coach, shouldn't the team help?” she asks casually and she receives about twenty napkins to the face in answer, she’s sure Abigail is responsible for at least five of those. 

“Collar, sit down, shut up and eat” Anacostia is enjoying this too much “Save the energy for the running”

Defeated she sits down between Tally and Abigail and busies herself eating. 

“How was the date, shitbird?” Abigail teases her. 

“Abi, let her eat in peace, coach already gave her shit, she doesn't need it from you” Tally turns to her with excited eyes “It was good wasn't it?”

“Yeah, Tal, it was” she smiles despite her effort not to and Abigail catches her.

“Got yourself a girlfriend, eh, shitbird?” 

She gives her the middle finger in response and Abigail laughs at her. 

When they go out to the field to begin practice for the game, coach lets the team sit down on the bench before turning to her, Raelle’s gotta work on her puppy eyes, but Anacostia has known her long enough to understand her intent. She sighs and turns back to the team. 

“Okay team, now Collar’s about to go on her run of shame” the team snickers and Raelle rolls her eyes behind the coach’s back “But this is a team, so if anyone wants to run with her, I’m willing to cut the punishment in half” 

There’s a long minute of silence in which Raelle is disappointed in every single one of her teammates. Tally jumps out of the bench and straight into Raelle’s arms to hug her.

“I’ll do it, coach”

  
  


Anacostia rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the remaining members of the team.

“Bellweather, as our captain, shouldn't you support your teammates?” Libba asks casually.

Abigail stands up slowly, and glares at Raelle, she’s gonna kick her ass, that’s what she’s saying “Of course, I'll do it coach. Raelle’s my friend I was always going to do it, just giving the rest of the team a chance to go first”

“Sure you were, Bellweather. Now go, we’ll be waiting” coach says crossing her arms over her chest. 

Abigail shoves Raelle's shoulder when she passes by her side “I hate you”

“She doesn’t mean it” Tally reassures her as they begin running.

“I do” Abigail shouts as she picks up speed “Keep up or I’ll kick your ass, shitbird”

  
  
  


Coach gives them a thirty minute break before they go change for the game and Raelle throws herself on the grass. Abigail kicks her leg when she passes by, Tally angry mutters follows behind, soon enough she can no longer hear them. She closes her eyes and breaths in and out, slowly. 

She’s nervous about the game. It’s what she didn’t want to so say to Scylla in the morning. Coach called her while they were practicing and told her she’s gonna start in the offense with Libba. She knew it was gonna happen, but now it’s real and she’s nervous. 

She feels someone sit down next to her and opens an eye. Scylla smiles sweetly at her. 

“Hey, beautiful” she sits up “What you doin’ here?”

“I missed you” Scylla says, there’s a little bit of pink in her cheeks “I wanted to see how you were too, you seemed a bit nervous today when I asked you about the game”

She laughs nervously “You caught that?”

Scylla nods taking her hand “Your coach told me she gave you all a break before the game. Do you want to take a walk?”

“I don’t think I can move, Scyl” 

Scylla shakes her head laughing and holds out her hand to help her stand “You’re so dramatic” 

They begin walking, and Scylla leads them to the bleachers, they pass her teammates who give them funny looks and laugh at her reddening face. When they reach the last section of the bleachers, at the top, they sit down. 

“What’s going on with you?” Scylla asks her cautiosly. 

Raelle takes a deep breath “I’m nervous, I guess…Coach’s gonna have me start at offense”

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“Haven’t really play offense since my mom…” she’s not gonna cry, she promised herself she wouldn’t cry, Scylla holds her hand out for her and she takes it “Coach allowed me to play in my second position when I came to school here, even though I was brought to play as striker, but now there's some trouble, I dunno 'bout what and I have to play as striker. My mom taught all her tricks, from when she played here and...It was our thing"

"My parents came here too" Scylla's voice is soft, there's a shy smile on her lips like she's thinking of a fond memory, Raelle wants to know what she's thinking of "That's how they met"

"Tell me about them, if you want"

"They were...so in love with each other, I used to think it was disgusting. They were scientists, they worked in the field so we traveled a lot growing up. We had a camper and we'd drive around the country. Dad played the guitar when she drive and she would read poetry when he drived"

"It sounds like a beautiful childhood" and its true, she can imagine a little Scylla staring at the windows at they drove around, she thinks her parents must have been great people, 'cause they raised an amazing daughter. Beautiful too.

"Lonely too" Scylla shrugs.

"I was alone a lot too, with mom in the army and dad working at the shop, he'd come home and find me playing soccer in the backyard, I broke a few windows and a lamp once"

Scylla smile turns playfull "I can imagine that. Bet all the girls in the Cession were after you”

“There were a few. Mom never liked them, she’d scare ‘em off when she was home. I think she would have liked you” 

“I would have like to meet her” 

Raelle can imagine it. Her mom would love Scylla, they’d go to watch her games together, shout so loud everyone knew her name. It would be so embarrassing, but totally worth it. It's sad it will never happen. 

“I’ll cheer for you, you know, my voice is suppose to be real strong” Scylla seems to read her mind “I know I’m not her, but I’ll be there for you”

“I think your parents raised a great kid, Scyl, you’re pretty great” 

“I am, yes. Do I get a kiss for that?” her smile is cocky, like she knows the answer. 

Raelle laughs “I don’t know if my girlfriend would approve”

“Shut up!”

“It would be easier if you just agreed to be my girlfriend!”

Scylla shuts her up with a kiss, and it's all pretty great for about ten seconds, before her teammates catch them and starts shouting and laughing at them. Scylla starts laughing and she hides her face against her chest. 

“They’re like little kids” Scylla tells her, still laughing. 

“I hate them” 

“No, you don’t. Especially if they help you win the game, and you get yourself a girlfriend, no?” she smirks “I’m a catch”

“Yeah, you are”

Anacostia starts calling the team to the locker room and Raelle looks over her shoulder to see her teammates have start gathering in the field 

“I should go. You’ll come to the game right?”

“Just got to change, I have my jersey ready…”

Raelle gives her on last kiss and starts running down the bleachers “I’ll be your girlfriend by tonight”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon for any questions and prompts!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy it!

The moment she's out on the field and hears the whistle marking the beginning of the game she finds Scylla in the stands. She’s on the third row, looking at the field and has not notice Raelle is looking at her.

She’s beautiful, with her jersey on. And it looks so damn good on her.

Damn it. She’s gonna be her girlfriend by the end of the game.

It’s harder than she remembers. Getting into the right position is natural, the right state of mind is a whole other thing. The first time Libba passes her the ball she freezes, it’s only a second, but the defender is ready and takes the ball cleanly away from her.

Libba rolls her eyes as they run the other way.

It happens two more times in the first half, but she does make a great pass through two defenders to Libba so they go to the locker room with an advantage. 

Coach calls her aside before they go back to the field.

“Collar, if you don’t think you can’t do this you need to tell me right now” her tone is the typical no-nonsense she uses to keep the team in check, but her eyes are soft, she knows why Raelle has not been able to play like she did in high school and she’s always been kind and understanding. 

Raelle thinks Anacostia likes her more than she will ever admit “I… No, I’m fine. Not gonna lie, coach, it's hard, but I think I wanna try...one more time”

It's what her momma would want. They used to love to play this game together, switching places between goalie and striker in the backyard of her childhood home, her pop would make sandwiches while they played and would always burn the bread ‘cause he was to caught up watching them play through the window. 

If her mom was here now, she’d be in the stands with Scylla and she knows they'd be cheering for her win or lose. She wants to win for them, for her mom and Scylla too. She wants to call her pop afterwards and tell him about the game and the girl she’s falling in love with, she want to hear the pride in his voice when he hears she’s doing alright. 

Anacostia nods once “Very well then, let's go back to the team and go over the game plan”

When they go out to the field for the second half, Scylla catches her eye from the stands, she has moved to the first row, sitting down next to Byron and her whole face light up when she sees her, she waves at her and by Byron reaction she thinks Scylla is blushing. 

She runs to meet with the rest of team before she trips or something and makes a fool of herself. Abigail bumps her shoulders when she reaches her, a smirk in her lips.

“Got your girl cheering for you, you better score or you might not get laid tonight”

She pushes her away and Abigail laughs as she runs to her position. 

Libba is less friendly when she bumps into her “Don’t fuck this up for the team, Collar” 

"Thanks for the pep talk, Libba, really helpful!" and walks away before she can answer.

The game starts again and Raelle tries not to think so hard about everything. She gets the ball on her feet a couple times and tries to get through the defense, they're onto her at every angle and its starting to piss her off, which turns out to be a good thing.

The defender from before, the one who took the ball from her on the first half, has been getting in her space a lot, Raelle can tell she's getting frustrated, she is too. But then Libba gets the ball to her with a look that says "don't you dare fuck it up" and she knows what she has to do, she can see the play in her head and she's gonna go for it. And then the girl shoves hard at her side and throws her off balance and to the ground. 

She starts laughing. Libba comes to offer her hand to help her stand up and looks at her confused “Did you get another concussion?”

She takes the offered hand and stands up, shaking the grass of her shorts “I forgot how fun it was”

“Well you’re welcome” Libba says and the referee finally comes to a decision “Look at that, you get a free kick. Should i take it?”

“No. I’ll do it” she doesn't give Libba a chance to fight her and runs off.

Tally comes to find her, while the goalkeeper fights with the players as to how to organize the defense line.

“You got this, Rae!” 

Abigail gives her a thumbs up from the other side of the field and she prepares to kick the ball. She observes the way the goalkeeper has arranged the defense and decides on the best strategy, she could kick the ball to Libba or Glory, she trust them both to get the goal, but there’s another option. Her mom had taught her a trick once, to kick the ball curved to go through the defense line and to the upper corner of the net. She had only done it successfully twice and it was in high school.

Libba is waiting for her signal, and when she understands what Raelle is gonna do she rolls her eyes but nods. 

Raelle smiles. If this works it's gonna be awesome. And if it doesn't, well she’s sure she can get Scylla to feel bad for her and give her a kiss. 

The referee blows the whistle again and she takes a deep breath. She can do this, she’s been doing it for as long as she’s been walking. She’s gonna make her momma proud. 

She kicks the ball and off it goes. It follows the curve perfectly just as planned. It moves in slow motion as it goes just over the gloves of the goalkeeper and sinks into the net. 

Fucking beautiful. 

A work of art. 

She thrown back to the ground by her teammates and she goes willingly, she’s half way through an epiphany. She loves this game, the rush of adrenaline when she’s running towards the goal and she knows exactly what to do. 

She thinks her mom is looking at her now, wherever she is, and she’s happy. When she stands up again she ventures a look towards Scylla, she standing, cheering along with everyone else on the field but her eyes are firmly on her. She winks at her and begins walking back to her position praying she doesn’t trip on something and fall. 

The rest of the game goes in a flash, coach takes her out with fifteen minutes remaining and she’s on her feet half the time, following the action with attention and even fights the referee when he calls a foul that is complete bullshit. Anacostia forces her to sit down. 

The game is over soon enough and they won 2-0. She wants to run to Scylla and kiss her girlfriend. 

Is so stupid. She's grinning like a fool and Abigail walks next to her back to the locker room, she removes her gloves and hits her with them.

"Go kiss your girl, but make it quick"

"Coach's gonna be pissed" she looks over her shoulder to Anacostia overlooking the team.

"Go away, shitbird. You know you want too"

She does. She really, really does. 

Scylla grins when she sees her. She moves around the people leaving the field and meets her half way.

"So, turns out people were right about number 5, she's pretty good" 

"And hot?"

Scylla laughs "Super hot" she puts her hands on Raelle's shoulders to bring her closer "Do you think her girlfriend would mind if I kiss her?"

"She doesn't have one for what I've heard" she answers playfully.

"Oh, I think she does now"

She closes the distance, keeps it short and sweet, they'll have time for more later. When she's not sweaty and covered in grass and mud. 

"There's gonna be a party tonight, to celebrate our the win. Think you wanna go with me?" she asks as they break apart.

Scylla nods and leans in to whisper "But I want you for me later"

When she goes back to Abigail her friend laughs at her reddened cheeks. 

  
  
  


The party is at Abigail's house again, Raelle drives them and when they get there, Scylla asks her to stay in the car for a bit.

"You looked happy out there, in the field" she tells her, there's a soft smile in her lips.

"I was, I remembered why I liked playin' in the offense" she can't help the dopey grin "It's a huge ego bust also"

"Are you going to be all cocky now?"

She shakes her head laughing, Scylla is so close to her, that when stretches her arm she brushed her fingers on Scylla's leg. It catches her attention and she eyes her curious.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll just be like hella confident"

"You are cute" 

"You mean super hot"

“You sing in your sleep” Scylla says in answer and she blinks.

“No i don’t”

“I sleep with you, dollface, you do” 

Scylla throws her off balance just like that, and she takes advantage of the situation too, she moves to sit on her lap before Raelle can react and begins kissing her before she can form and answer.

And the things is she could get lost in the feeling of Scylla's lips on her own, of her hands on her skin. She can forget about her surroundings.

But not because of that her surroundings forget about her.

"Shitbird!" a knock on her window "Don't you dare have car sex in my driveway"

Abigail walks away laughing and Scylla laughs against her neck. Her hot breath rises goosebumps in her skin.

"Maybe let's go to the party for a bit" she offers.

Scylla smiles, catching her breath, she moves back to her seat "Yeah, okay. We'll get back to this later"

Raelle laughs and they get out of the car. Is chilly outside and she grins like a fool holding on to Scylla's hand. 

"What's going on with you?" Scylla asks her curiously.

"I can't believe you're my girlfriend"

Scylla laughs and drags her into the party.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy it  
> have a good sunday!

Its a bigger party than the last one she went to with Raelle. Abigail's house is huge and it's packed with people.

As soon as they enter a group of girls come to greet them, Scylla recognizes a few as Raelle teammates, but they're gone, laughing and whispering between each other, before she can learn who they are. Byron shows up by their side and offers them two red cups. 

“What’s in ‘em, Byron?” Raelle asks watching the liquid inside the cup with curiosity. 

“It's no Cession moonshine, but” Byron grins “Is a little something I made”

“Did you mixed all the drinks in the kitchen into our cups?” Raelle lifts a brow in question.

“Rae, try it, I swear this time is good!” he makes doe eyes at her and she punches his arm “I’ll come find you in a while! Scylla try the drink, you’ll love it!”

He leaves, moving around the mass of people and disappearing. Scylla sniffs her drink “Do I want to drink this?"

Raelle looks at her cup, then at Scylla, and swallows the drink in one go. She gasps, her hands massaging her throat.

"Don't drink it" she whispers, her voice raspy.

"Yeah I wasn't going to after that, dollface" Scylla takes their cups and leaves them on the first surface she comes across "Let’s get ourselves some real drinks”

She leads them to the kitchen, the island is filled with bottles of all sorts, and she spends a couple of minutes deciding what she wants. Raelle opens the fridge and takes a cold beer, instead of drinking it she puts it against her throat and lets out a relieved sigh. 

“Oh, fuck...Do you...remember the last time we were here?” she asks a second later, her voice is raspy and she's slurring her words. Scylla wonders what Byron put on that cup. 

The question makes her smile, though, she remembers very clearly, three tequila shots and an almost kiss. Fucking Tally, was too nice and Scylla couldn't hold a grudge against her for interrupting them.

“I do. I remember been almost kiss by a pretty blonde”

She knows Raelle’s got that dopey grin on her lips before she sees it.

“Heard she was super hot, ‘s got a girlfriend too” her hands find her hips, like they always do, and she’s moved away from her selection of drinks and into the arms of the girl she’s pretty sure she loves. 

“What about my drink?” she asks playfully, she wouldn't mind staying sober if Raelle is going to keep holding her like this.

“ ‘s no Cession moonshine” 

Scylla makes a show of looking over her shoulder, going over every bottle “Yeah, I don’t think they have that”

“ ‘cause I didn’ make it” Raelle hands touch her face to bring her back close as she tries to press their lips together, she sighs when Scylla pulls away “Got busy... kissin’ these girl”

Scylla had not yet seen Raelle in any state that wasn’t sober, so it takes Scylla a minute to process her words and when she does she laughs “Rae, did you say you make moonshine?”

Raelle nods, too distracted by their proximity to give her an answer, she tries her luck kissing her neck. But Scylla is a very curious person, especially when it comes to her girlfriend, she’s not getting tired of that word any time soon, so she wants to know about her, about Cession moonshine and how she learned to make it. 

She brings her hands at Raelle’s shoulders and shakes her a little, her head bobs for a whole second before she stops, dopey grin in full display. 

“Tell me about this moonshine you make” Scylla insists. 

“Hey!” Abigail walks into the kitchen “Shitbird you better keep it in your pants or I swear…”

Raelle doesn’t answer, just lets herself fall fully into Scylla. 

“Is she drunk already?” her friend asks in disbelief. 

“She took Byron’s drink” Scylla’ eyes never leave her girl. 

“ ‘m not drunk, just a bit...tipsy” Raelle stands straight, but doesnt let go of her girlfriend, and glares at Abigail “Just fuckin’ Byron’s drink… ‘s got… that fucker…”

“Convincing, shitbird” 

“It was one drink, I'm sure she’ll be fine. I saw her drink four beers at the last party and she was fine” maybe she’s trying to convince herself as well “What was in the drink anyways?”

“Who knows?” Abigail shrugs “This idiot is the only one who’s drink it, and now she looks like she did that time she and Byron accidentally eat his boyfriend’s mushrooms”

“How do you accidentally eat mushrooms?”

“No idea, but she should call it a night. You can stay here if you want, the pool house is empty” she says and she's out of the kitchen, leaving them alone once again. 

“Rae, baby, are you going to be okay?” she moves away the hair that’s fallen over her eyes.

“You called me baby" Raelle words are whispered against her neck, she sighs tiredly a second later "Yeah, yep… I’m feelin’ much better already. Can we go outside?”

Is not the most convincing of statements and Scylla forgets all about her drink, about her plans for after the party. She lets go of her to get her a glass of water.

“Drink this” she orders and Raelle takes the glass from her hands and drinks it slowly.

“I feel like...all my blood…’s just alcohol now”

Scylla laughs, she’s glad she didn’t drink whatever was in the cup. But Raelle seems to be slowly recovering, the drink probably hit her this hard cause she drink it at all at once. She massages her back, while Raelle keeps drinking her water. 

“Can we go?” Raelle asks her a while later, she’s mostly back to her usual self “Maybe drive around for a bit?”

Scylla nods, if she stays in the party she might go hunt down Byron for poisoning her girlfriend “Yeah, but I’m driving”

They find Abigail in the patio with two boys from the lacrosse team and she nods with her head in answer to their goodbyes. 

“Have a fun weekend shitbird, I sure as hell will!” she shouts at them from across the patio. 

Raelle rolls her eyes, but she leans a bit more on Scylla as they walk to the car. 

Scylla starts the car and begins driving slowly back to campus 

“So I’m going to guess there’s no practice tomorrow” she says, trying to start a conversation. This night is not going as planned. 

Raelle’s is facing the open window, but she forces herself to look to Scylla “We get free weekends after a game”

“Why didn’t you say something?” she has many ideas over what they could do with two days for themselves. Get out of campus for once. 

“I... “ Raelle is out of words and Scylla smiles.

“No work either?”

“Uh, no, why?” her eyes are curious, but Scylla can see that she’s about to fall asleep. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Yeah”

“Take a nap baby” 

  
  
  


It's been so long since she’s come here. She always kept the key nearby just in case, waiting for the moment that felt right. 

She never imagined that moment would be now. 

Raelle is still asleep, she looks so fucking beautiful and Scylla just knows this feels right. Sharing this with her, everything when they’re together feels right too. 

She opens the door of the cabin and walks in, she goes about turning on the lights. Everything is just as the last time she was here, she can almost hear her dad’s voice singing made up songs and playing his guitar by the window while her mom helped her with her math homework. 

A pair of strong arms come around her waist and she sighs, Raelle’s hold on her is tight, as if she knows she needs it. She kisses her neck, a little peck “Where are we, beautiful?”

“It’s my family’s cabin” the words leave her mouth in a whisper “Perfect for a quiet weekend away from everything”

Raelle nods, she turns her around in her arms and takes her hand, she brings it to her lips and kisses it “You’re perfect”

“For a quiet weekend?” 

“So many weekends, Scyl, weekdays too” the intensity of the words catches them both by surprise “I...I want so many things with you”

She nods, she knows the feeling. 

Raelle kisses her cheek and breaks apart “Why don’t I bring my bag and you look around see what we have for our, uh, last minute weekend getaway?”

Scylla watches her walk away with a small smile. 

She only moves when she hears the front door close. 

The kitchen has so many memories too, her parents making breakfast together, they would always ended up tangled in each other, only the smell of burnt toast breaking them apart. They had ended up eating cereal with her so many times. 

The pantry is empty, no surprises there. She finds the number of the store in town and leaves her order to be brought in the morning, she turns the light off when she done. Next she check the rooms, her parents one is empty. She remembers asking the woman who takes care of the cabin to have the room emptied, it hurted too much to watch it. She regrets it now. 

Her room is just like she left it the last time. She was sixteen and she had decided to get rid of all things pink. Her dad had bought the bed frame for her in a yard sale in Arizona, and then they had dragged it across the country on their journey back. Her mom had complained the whole time. 

They had spent a whole afternoon putting it together, when they were done, it had looled perfect. 

She had only slept in this bed once. 

Raelle‘s voice saves her from the memories. 

“Scyl! Where are you?” 

“In here” 

Raelle comes in a minute later, she has her bag in one hand. 

“I think I told you about makin' moonshine” she starts quietly “And maybe you think its weird I don’t know, but I actually had a bottle in the trunk of the car”

Scylla starts laughing, the only thing they have in the house is water from the sink and a bottle of moonshine. Hopefully the people at the store will bring her order early or breakfast is going to be fun. 

"I also have a chocolate bar" Raelle drops her bag in the floor "But I'm not sharin' unless you have some fair exchange in mind"

"How about we save that one just in case" she takes Raelle's hands and brings her closer to her "And we go to bed. It's getting late, how are you feeling?"

"Like I wanna kill Byron" 

“Speaking of Byron, what is this I heard about accidentally eating mushrooms?”

Raele laughs “Who told you ’bout it? If I kiss you can we pretend you never hear that?” 

“Let me think about it?” and when Raelle kisses her, she takes advantage of it to turned them around and pushes her onto the bed. She climbs on top of her and she finally has her girlfriend where has want her all day long. What she doesn't expect, however, is for Raelle to start laughing just as she’s about to kiss her. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry, it's just...Is this your childhood room?” 

Scylla wonders how she got to that conclusion “Something like that. Why?”

“Little Scylla and her parents are staring at me” Raelle points at the nightstand.

“Oh my god” it's true. Well that is one way to kill the mood. 

“Your mom was pretty”

She pushes the portrait down, she can feel her cheeks redden, and her eyes fall on the girl underneath her. Raelle is giving her an impish grin. 

“Let’s just sleep”

“Scyl!” her hold on her hips tightens and Raelle sits up, bringing her even closer “Why? I’m not drunk anymore and we’re alone!”

“Baby, you called my mom pretty” Scylla laughs as she says it, it's the first time she thinks of them and laughs, Raelle laughs too, her eyes soften and she kisses her cheek.

“Yeah, okay, so maybe I should’ve not say that” she’s blushing too and Scylla finds the sight adorable “We’ll pick this up again tomorrow, though, right?”

Scylla bumps their foreheads together “After I go over it again and remove any distractions”

They get into bed, and Scylla shuts the lights, Raelle arms find her and she brings her closer to whisper in her ear “But just so you know, I’m game if you change your mind”

“Go to sleep, hot jock”

“Super hot jock” 

  
  
  


"Mornin' beautiful"

"Hey" Scylla feels like it's too early, but Raelle seems wide awake "How are you feeling?"

"Like maybe next time we should plan ahead. I went through my bag, and not only are we short on food and drinks, also on clothes” 

“Maybe I meant for this weekend to be clothing-optional”

“Oh, really?” Raelle laughs, her grin reminds her of the previous night, but she’s quickly distracted by her girlfriend’s hands traveling underneath her shirt “So maybe we should get rid of this?”

Scylla sits up to help her remove the garment when the doorbell rings. Raelle groans and punches the pillow next to her. 

“Goddammit”

“You should get the door” she pushes at her shoulders.

“Where are you going?” 

“Shower” the doorbell rings again “Hurry up and I’ll make it up to you”

“Make it up to me how?” Raelle lifts her brows. 

“Rae, the door”

“Yeah,okay..” she stands up to leave and almost bumps into the doorframe. 

“I’ll wait for you in the shower” she calls after her and there’s some more bumping before she finally hears the door open. 

This is going to be a fun weekend. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one or two more chapters left  
> Hope you enjoy it   
> Have a good day!

Scylla is smiling behind her coffee cup, pretending she's not looking at her.

“What?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking…”

Raelle has a very clear idea of what Scylla’s thinking of, but she’s not going to give her what she wants. 

“You’re not going to ask me?”

“Nope”

Scylla takes a sip of her coffee, her eyes go around the room, she’s looking for something to say.

“So, you made us sandwiches for breakfast, ‘cause they’re our thing right?”

Raelle is wary “Yeah…”

“You know what else is our thing, Rae?”

There it is. She doesn’t answer, but Scylla takes her silence as answer enough. 

"Lots of tripping, and bumping, slipping too"

She can feel her face redden “Scyl!”

“Let me finish!” she takes her hand over the table with a serious expression “No one said shower sex was easy”

“It sounded like a better idea in my head” she admits quietly. 

“Me too, baby. But I’m glad you didn’t drop me”

“I wouldn’t do that” 

Scylla smiles fondly “I know, I like that about you, I want to keep you, can I keep you, Rae?”

She can't help the grin, Scylla would call it dopey "Yeah, I think you can"

"Good" 

  
  
  


After lunch, Scylla decides they should go on a walk and she sounds so excited for the prospect of picking wild mushrooms, for some reason, that she can't say no. 

The woods that start behind the cabin are thick, the trees one next to the other, growing so tall the light barely pierce through, and she's kind of terrified of getting lost and never be found, specially after her girlfriend decides she wants to go off the trail.

"You know where we are right?" 

Scylla looks up from the tree roots, where she's been selecting mushrooms for the past ten minutes.

"Are you scared?"

"No. We have woods in the Cession" she quickly hides her hands in her jacket afraid her nervous tick will give her away.

Scylla seems unconvinced "Okay. I'm done here anyways, let's go back"

"What you want the mushrooms for?" she asks trying to distract herself, Scylla looks like she knows where they are and she's trusting that to be true.

“We are eating them” 

Raele stops walking all together and when Scylla turns, forced to stop by their joined hands, her smile is very telling.

"What? Don't like mushrooms?"

"Why are you like this, Scyl?"

"What am I like?"

"Infuriating"

“Some would say that’s a good thing”

I wouldn’t, Raelle thinks, but she keeps walking. 

Back in the cabin, Scylla disappears in the kitchen to clean her mushrooms and Raelle busies herself with observing the small cabin. It’s starting to get cold and she struggles for a bit before she manages to light the stove. Happy with her work, she keeps moving around the room, the bookshelf catches her attention, the books look old and she’s afraid of touching them. 

“They were my mothers” Scylla appears next to her, there’s a sad smile on her lips “Most of them are poetry, there are some novels too, she liked Virginia Woolf a lot, I never understood her literature, neither could dad. It would drive her crazy, he liked to rile her up, get her talking and when she realized what he had done she would be so mad. He’d cook dinner to get him to forgive her”

Raelle follows her words with interest. She likes the way Scylla speaks, the fondness in her words, and she will gladly take whatever her girlfriend shares of her past. 

The last part of the story though, it rings a bell. 

“I think you are a lot like your dad” 

Scylla’s eyes are immediately on her, filled with curiosity and excitement “Why?”

“Well, you like to rile me up, remember when you said you liked to make me trip?” she takes her hands to bring her closer “And you keep bringing up embarrassing stuff”

“You think I’m infuriating” she whispers, her words filled with amusement. 

“I think you are beautiful, and you’re making dinner ‘cause you want my forgiveness”

Scylla laughs “I’m making dinner ‘cause there’s this pretty girl I’m trying to impress”

“You don’t need to impress me, Scyl”

“Who says I’m talking about you? Her name is…”

Raelle turns to leave and she can hear her laughter echo around the house. 

In the room she sits in the bed, she finds her phone in her bag, she has like 100 messages from her friends. Tally wants to know where she is and Abigail's texts are mostly around the lines of "we need you to be able to walk by monday" 

She answers Tally's messages first, and her friend is quick to answer, she asks for lots of pictures and tells her to have fun.

Abigail makes fun of her for a bit, before telling her to have a good time and to be prepared to have her ass kicked on mondays practice.

She puts her phone away and lies down. 

This has been a most unexpected trip. Everything, not just this weekend. Meting Scylla in the field that first day, learning she was her roommate and freaking out, buying her a sandwich to make it up and their slow attempts to be friendly? She never wanted to be her friend, she would have accepted if it was what Scylla wanted, but she just...wanted more. Scylla was of course beautiful, but also smart and funny, and she cared about her even before their first kiss, she had stayed with her when she had come back exhausted by all that extra practice Anacostia threw her way. 

Scylla as her girlfriend is a whole other thing though, and Raelle, she just loves her. 

If her fifteen year old self could see her now, she’d lose her shit. And Raelle gets it, she’s losing her shit half the time sith Scylla. 

But she okay with it, ‘cause she knows that Scylla wants her. She could have any girl in the whole Fort Salem University, but she only wants her.

Talk about ego bust. 

  
  
  


Scylla comes find her for dinner, she half asleep when she feels her weight fall on top of her. She has her arms on either side of her head and a cocky smile on her lips.

“Taking a nap without me, hot jock?”

“Gotta recover all that energy”

Scylla gets a little closer to whisper in her hear “From the shower?”

“The game!” she laughs despite herself and Scylla smiles too. 

“Dinner’s ready, and I was nice and made you some without the mushrooms” she lift her eyes brows as if waiting for an answer. 

“‘Cause you want my forgiveness?”

“Collar, I am warning you, yesterday you brought up my mom while we were in a similar position, if you bring up my dad now…”

“You did!” Raelle points out giggling. 

Scylla tries to shake off her words and lets her full weight fall on top her girlfriend. 

“Ugh, let’s go eat dinner” 

Raelle’s hands on her waist don’t let go “Hey, you okay?”

When she looks up, Scylla’s face is a little red, a bashful smile on her lips “Yeah, I’m fine”

“Okay” she brings their foreheads together “Is okay if I make you nervous too, remember?”

Scylla nods slowly, a small smile appears on her lips “Yeah, okay...”

  
  
  


The food is good, and when Raelle tells her, Scylla’s face light up.

“I used to make it with my dad everytime we came here. Mom would pick up the mushrooms and we’d cook them with pasta” she stops, but it seems like there something else she wants to say “I… thought I’d share it with you”

“My mom used to make this amazing apple pie, it was so fuckin’ good” she smiles at the memory “I never got her to give me the recipe, but when I go home over the summer my pop and I try different recipes, one day we’re gonna find the one”

“I’d love to try it sometime”

“Well if you’re not busy this summer…”

Scylla looks surprise “Do you mean that?”

“I would love to show you where I grew up, and my pop would love to meet you” she smiles thinking about spending her summer with Scylla “Is not a lot, but we know how to have fun in the Cession”

“Speaking of having fun, you said something about moonshine…?”

They clean up the dishes from dinner and move to the couch, she brings up the moonshine bottle and Scylla takes it with excitement. 

Her face when she takes the first sip is hilarious. She clears her throat a couple times before trying to speak.

“Wow...I was not expecting that...Is that...corn?”

Raelle laughs and takes the bottle from her hands “Yeah, it's the traditional moonshine”

“Oh my god…”

“It tastes better after a while…”

“Why would your dad teach you how to make this?” Scylla’s shock expression is still hilarious. 

“It's a Collar tradition and…he figured I was gonna drink anyways, so I might as well brew my own stuff and he was always with me so it was also safer”

“I mean, I guess it makes sense. But when my dad figured I was going to drink even if he didn’t want me too, he bought me beer and he’d drink it with me. He didn’t make brew my own beer!”

“The Cession ‘s different”

Scylla laughs, lie more into the couch and supports her head in her shoulder “You’re so weird, baby”

“Your family picked mushroom from the woods, beautiful, you can’t judge me”

“But I do” she moves around so she can look into her eyes “You are very weird”

“Good weird?”

“Sexy weird”

Raelle laughs and hold onto her, presses a kiss to her lips. 

“You taste like moonshine”

“You like that?” Scylla lifts her eyebrows with a cocky grin “Is that what gets you going?”

“Shut up”

“Let’s go to bed”

  
  


“Yeah, yeah…”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here is the new chapter I'm thinking the next one is gonna be the last one and maybe if I can think of something I might write an epilogue, so if you have any ideas, hit me up in the comments or tumblr  
> That all, enjoy!

"I can't believe we have to leave today"

Scylla chuckles "I don't think your coach would approve of you missing practice just so you can spend another night away with your girlfriend, baby"

Its true, they have classes tomorrow, Raelle probably has work too. She’s being realistic, but her girlfriend is being dramatic. 

She doesn’t mind though. The way Raelle keeps finding ways to bring their bodies even closer, how her arms around her are strongly grounding her in bed, and she listening to the mumbling that its unfair they have to leave. 

That’s why the stay in bed until noon, when the hunger overpowers Raelle’s dramatism. Scylla laughs when she sees what her girlfriend is making, its grilled cheese sandwiches, and then cuts some tomatoes and calls it a salad. They eat in the living room floor next to the stove. It's gotten colder, and Scylla plans on staying here and not moving until they have to get in the car. Raelle seems happy with the idea too. 

When she gets up to put the dishes in the sink, Raelle stands too, but takes off in the opposite direction, she takes to long and just as Scylla is going to go look for her, she comes back carrying a bunch of pillow and blankets. 

“It's warm here” she explains as she arranges the pillows and blankets near the stove, when she’s satisfied with her pillow fort she allows Scylla to enter as she empties the pockets of her hoodie, and an assortment of snacks and candy fall to the blanket. 

“That’s a lot of sugar, baby”

Raelle ignores her looking for one last item in her pockets, at last a deck of uno cards appears between her hands. 

“It was in my bag, we play with the team when we travel” she sits down across from her and grins “I’m really good”

Scylla can already see how this is going to go.

They’re both competitive people. This has bad idea written all over. It's too bad she likes to indulge into bad ideas a little too much. 

Like falling in love with her roomate. 

The first round they’re both pretending to be chill about it, Raele wins by pure chance. It could been either one of them, and she accepts defeat with grace. But to start off the next round her lovely girlfriend throws her a draw four. 

She keeps her eyes on the girl as she picks her four cards. She really tries to be kind, the bigger person, the whole thing. 

But Raelle gets cocky real fast. It would be cute it she wasn’t losing.

So Scylla takes on a new plan of action. She’s going to beat her, whatever it takes. 

And so it begins. 

She stops counting the games after a while, too busy trying to win. They hit each other with a torrent of draw 2 and 4’s cards that Scylla begins thinking the deck is made entirely off them. She conveniently forgets when she’s about to win her third straight game and Raelle is pouting behind her curtain of cards, there’s at least twenty.

“Uno”

“Oh c’mon!” Raelle puts her cards down with a huff.

“What?” she asks feigning innocence. 

“That is the third time this game you throw a draw four card”

  
  
It is. And she doesn’t regret it.

“I’m just playing the game, Rae”

Raelle keeps eye contact for too long, its suspicious. What is she planning?

The decks goes flying into the air a second later, cards fall all over the blankets and Raelle falls into the pillows with a content smile on her lips. 

“Now what was that, Collar? Sore loser aren’t you?” she shoves her with her foot. 

“Don’t know what your talkin’ ‘bout, beautiful” she takes the foot and pulls.

Scylla puts her cards down, and follows her in laying down in the blankets. 

“So…”

“I love you” it leaves Raelle lips in a whisper, but she turns to face her immediately “I do, Scyl, I love you, even when you cheat at uno”

“I did not-” she stops herself, why is that the bit she’s focusing on?

Raelle’s eyes are on her, she’s patiently waiting for an answer. 

And she’s not very good at patience. 

What is she waiting for? “I love you too”

“Yeah?”

Once again, she’ll blame her giggles to hanging in out with Tally too much. 

“Yeah, baby, I do” 

Raelle throws her arms around her and kisses her. 

“I’m so happy you love me too”

“Were you nervous?” she asks her curiously. 

“It kinda slipped” Raelle gives her the usual dopey smile “I was nervous before, when I realized, you’ve only been my girlfriend for forty-eight hours”

Scylla laughs, she hadn’t thought about it. It just felt right, she loves Raelle and Raelle loves her. 

“I know” she says quietly, she can feel Raelle’s curious gaze on her “But we’ve been dancing around this thing for a long while”

“Dancing!” Raele is on her feet in a flash and Scylla feels cold again. 

“You should stop running around like that, you're going to hurt yourself and then your coach is going to kill me for injuring her star player” she shouts after her girlfriend.

Raelle comes back slower “So I don’t hurt myself” she explains.

Scylla can only see her legs and sock covered feet from where she is, inside the fort, but a few seconds later a slow song begins playing.

“What are you planing, dollface?” she asks Raelle as her head appears in her field of vision. 

Raelle offers her a hand “Dance with me, beautiful?”

She takes the offer hand and uses it to get Raelle closer. Her girlfriend giggles between her arms “I’ll lead”

“Okay”

Out of the fort is closer, and she uses it as an excuse to bring their bodies closer. They move slowly to beat of the music, Raelle’s laughter fill her ears when she makes her spin, when she comes back to her arms she beaming. 

“Do it again!”

Scylla laughs, shaking her head a little, that’s not how the dance goes, but Raelle is smiling and it looks so beautiful on her, that she can’t help herself. She makes her spin again and this time Raelle comes back into her arms much strongly, it's like a bear hug and only by chance they don’t fall to the floor. 

“I love you” Raelle whispers against her neck. 

Scylla remembers back when they first started this, and how she had thought she’d walk around campus looking like a fool ‘cause Raelle was a charming dumbass who made her smile for the silliest of things. 

She hadn’t been wrong. 

Now she wanted to walk everywhere looking like a fool, with this girl by her hand, it would be worth it. 

When the song ends, they keep dancing. A new one begins, the rhythm is different bt they don’t let it deter them. She’s mesmerized by this beautiful girl between her arms. She could stay here forever. 

A second later they’re tumbling down into the blankets.

“I tripped” Raelle says, comfortably lying on top of her. 

“And destroyed our fort” Scylla pulls the blanket that was the roof from under her “Let’s rebuild”

“Really?”

“Yeah we still have-” she checks Raelle’s phone on the table “Four hours, before we have to go. I say we spend three and a half inside this fort”

Raelle looks down at her with the dopiest of smiles she’s seen so far. She’s got that look from the movies, like a fool in love. 

Scylla pushes her off her laughing. But Raelle takes her arm before she can run away “I’ll do the fort, you find us something to do?”

She happily accepts the offer, she wonders if Raelle knew she needed a moment. Looking around the room, her eyes land on her mothers books. The bookshelf is dusty and will definitely have a word with the people who look after the cabin ‘cause she won’t have the books be ruined. Her mom loved this books, she decides in that very moment to share them with her girlfriend. She picks the first on her fingers lay on. 

Its poetry. Her mom used to read it some nights after dinner, when they stayed up dancing and telling stories, watching the stars and making plans for the future. 

“Scyl” a hand comes to rest on her waist and a second later Raelle stands next to her with a gentle smile “Fort ‘s ready, beautiful”

“Yeah, okay...do you want to hear some poetry?” she shows her the book. 

Raelle examines the cover with a frown “Tennyson, is this the one who wrote about that lady?”

Scylla refrains herself from laughing “The lady of Shallot?”

“Yeah, that one, my mom brought home a book of poetry after one of her tours to get me to read, pop and I had too much fun reading it, but the one with the lady spoked me”

“Why?”

“‘cause she’s stuck in a tower, Scyl, and there’s a curse!”

“How old were you?”

“Twelve...”

That’s it for her. She can’t hold her laughter any longer and Raelle shakes her head.

“Hey, c’mon, it's a weird thing, Scyl, I didn’t know what half the words were and there a cursed mirror or something” 

“Do you want to read it with me? I promise I’ll protect you from the curse”

Raelle walks away, disappearing inside the fort. Scylla takes the book and joins her. As she enters, Raelle covers her with the blanket and returns to eating her chocolate bar. 

“Can I have some of that?”

“Read, Ramshorn” she point with her chocolate bar to the book “And I’ll think about it”

Scylla smiles and begins reading. When she was a kid her mom read the poem to her too, they had spent a whole december morning when it was too cold outside sitting in the couch with mugs of hot chocolate reading it, her mom would explain to her all the words she couldn’t understand and agreed with her that it was sad the lady died in the end. 

She had loved the poem ever since, only read it few times over the years, but it was filled with memories. Lying here with Raelle in a pillow fort in her family’s cabin feels like a memory in the making. 

When she reads the last line, Raelle puts the chocolate bar in her face. She puts the book down and takes the chocolate. 

She happily bites into it. Raelle eyes are firmly on her. 

“I like it when you read it” 

“I like you when you share your chocolate with me” 

“I like you always”

“Okay” she sits up “You’re very cute, Miss Collar, and we don’t have time too-”

Raelle grabs her hands and pulls her down “Come cuddle with me!”

She goes willingly. They only have about one hour before they have to destroy the fort and start cleaning the mess. She wants to spend it here. 

“I think I’ve figured out why I like riling you up” she begins quietly. 

Raelle throws the candy wrapper that she was playing with and gives her all her attention. 

“I like you, I really like you, and I like it even more when I have your full attention” she admits “You’re so beautiful, and kind, Rae, and you make so incredibly nervous, so I make you nervous too, I’m an asshole, I know, but I just, can’t believe I get to have you, all of this that you are, it's pretty damn awesome…”

She finally looks up, scared of what she may find, but as soon as she does she realized she shouldn’t have too doubt. Raelle is doing the tomato thing again, her face is all red and she has the dopiestest smile on her lips. She’s so goddamn beautiful, and Scylla gets to say she’s her girlfriend. 

“I’m gonna take you on a date” Raele says after a while and Scylla laughs. 

“We’ve already gone on a date, baby, it was pretty awesome in my opinion”

Raelle shakes her head no and smiles “No, I promise I’d do the whole, dinner and a movie thing, and then I didn’, so now I gotta”

She doesn't have to do anything. But she knows better than to try to change her mind “Okey, I look forward to it”

“Me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im in tumblr @realbluedragon, hit me up w ur comments or ideas, I love to hear from y'all


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I said this one was the last chapter, BUT it got so big I had to split into 2, also I love this characters and maybe i wanna keep 'em a little longer. anyways, maybe i'll post the second half sometime this week  
> Enjoy!

“I love you” 

It doesn’t get old, no matter how many times it's said between them. 

Raelle likes it when they get a quiet morning they can sleep in. Scylla is always last to wake up, she stays up til too late reading for her classes or ‘cause she was hit with sudden inspiration for a song and Raelle watches her work until she falls asleep, only to wake in her arms, or with her in her arms. 

Most morning she’s got a million places to be, practice, a class she’s late for, a study session with Abigail and Tally, morning games with the soccer little league or Byron calling to ask her to please take the early morning shift in the restaurant. 

And to make matters worse Scylla’s been spending almost every weekend in New York or LA. So their “dinner and a movie” date has been postponed indefinitely. 

Sometimes she forgets Scylla is a pretty well known musician, but then everyone at school and the city of Salem has already grown accustomed to see her around so no one is shocked anymore, it's not her fault. 

But anyways, this morning is different, ‘cause she doesn’t have work and Scylla doesn't have to study for some class or attend some meeting in city far away, and it's just the two of them and Raelle has the beginnings of a plan for this “dinner and a movie” date and there’s a pretty girl asleep in her bed. 

Scylla begins to stir, Raelle is probably thinking too loud. Sleepy blue eyes look up at her with softness.

“Morning”

“Hey” 

“Why are you up this early?” she looks in the direction of the university provided clock on the nightstand, its 7 a.m on a saturday, Scylla tries to hide her disappointment at the possibility “Do you have to go?”

“No!” she says in a hurry, they both laugh and Raelle takes a minute to calm down before speaking again “Nothin’ ‘s gonna get in our way today”

“Not even sleeping in for a little longer?” 

Raelle rolls her eyes “I guess we can do that”

Scylla brings her closer and kisses right next to her lips “Is it still to early to say I’m glad you don’t have practice on the weekends anymore”

It is. They lost in the semifinals of the tournament ‘cause the ref was an asshole and she’s still not over it. 

“That penalty was bullshit”

Scylla nods against her skin “I know baby”

“And their defender hit me at least twice, and hard, my uniform was more green than white by the end of the game and I didn’t even get a free shot” 

They’ve had this conversation so many times before that she’s sure Scylla is gonna yell the next time she brings it up, but she never does, she just agrees with whatever Raelle says and then finds something to distract her with. 

“I do miss seeing you in uniform” Scylla whispers, she moves her mouth with purpose against the skin of her neck, her distraction strategy is pretty clear. 

It is however interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Scylla’s phone. In her desk on the other side of the room. 

Scylla’s hands come to a stop just under her shirt and they both sigh. 

“Can we ignore it?” she asks hopeful. 

“Its seven in the morning, baby, it's probably something important” 

As soon as she’s out of the bed, Raelle misses her, but she lies back and watches her pick up the phone and start a conversation with whoever is on the other end of the line. She’s gotten good at reading her girlfriend, she’s pacing, frown in place and annoyed tone when she answers with “yes”, “no” and “sure”

She puts the phone down with resigned “I’ll be there” and turns to Raelle looking guilty. 

“I have to go”

Raelle sits down in the bed and beckons her to come closer. Scylla sits between her legs and sighs. 

“That was my agent, the label wants me in New York for an event this afternoon" 

Raelle sighs, she should've seen it coming "Well I guess is a good thing I didn't buy the tickets" 

Scylla moves in between her arms to face her "What tickets?"

"It was an idea I was gonna run by you, Tally told me they were playing movies in the cemetery now that the weather is nice again, she thought it was creepy, but it sounded like something you'd enjoy"

“I would, yes” Scylla smile is wide, but quick to fall “I’m sorry”

What she’s sorry for Raelle doesn't know, it's not like she planned for this to happen. 

“There will be other weekends” she assures her and kisses her temple “Do you have to go right now?”

“They’re sending a plane to pick me up at 10” Scylla murmurs and her hands find Raelle’s shirt once again “We have time to stay in bed for a little longer”

And Raelle finds that she doesn’t have any complaints with that. 

“Come with me”

Is almost a whisper and Raelle takes a second to understand her words.

“To New York?”

Scylla nods against her skin and she holds her closer.

“It's a party for the investors of the label, they like to see what is being done with their money and I don’t usually go but I’ve missed so many events this years that they aren’t exactly making it optional” her voice shows her clear annoyance with the situation “You don’t have to come, but I...would love to have you with while I have to make small talk with a bunch of dudes in suits. There will also be free champagne and food”

Raelle laughs and she can feel Scylla laughing too “I mean, you convinced me with the free food”

“I know is not what you wanted for this weekend, but we can still make it ours” Scylla keeps talking, as if she still needed to be convinced “It comes with a hotel room and all expenses paid, and we can explore around the city tomorrow morning before coming back”

“You don’t have to try to convince me beautiful, I would go anywhere with you” she kisses her forehead softly “I love you”

“I love you too, baby” Scylla kisses her shoulder “Do you think I could convince you to wear a dress?”

“No”

* * *

She doesn’t wear a dress but the expression on Scylla’s face when she comes out of the room says enough. 

“Holy fuck” Scylla’s hands fly to the lapels of her suit jacket “Baby, you look smoking hot”

“Yeah, it's amazing what this expensive clothes and some makeup can do” she jokes and Scylla slaps her arm. 

“You are always beautiful”

“Don’t go stealin’ my lines now” she takes one of Scylla’s hands and makes her twirl around, she laughs and makes a little bow when she stops “You look beautiful like this”

“All dolled up?”

“Laughin’” she corrects “I love your laugh”

“Flatterer” Scylla tries to hide her smile, but she’s blushing “C’mon we should get going”

There’s car waiting for them outside and she spends the whole ten minute drive looking out the window. Scylla hasn’t let go of her hand and she laughs as she answers her excited questions.

The event is held at a museum in the city and there’s press everywhere, when the car stops, Scylla kisses her cheek. 

“I’ll see you inside” 

The driver opens the door and Scylla walks out waving at the few people calling her name. Raelle stays in the car and looks as her girlfriend talks to the journalists. 

They meet again inside the party, Scylla enters talking with a blonde guy in a dark tux, they’re laughing and he has a hand in her waist. 

Raelle decides she doesn't like him. 

Scylla's face light up when she sees her and she begins walking in her direction, and Raelle can't help the smile on her lips.

"There you are" Scylla beams at her and throws her arms around her, she gives her a quick peck on the lips "I thought I had lost you in the crowd, this is Porter, he's a friend, Porter meet my girlfriend Raelle"

Porter offers his hand and she shakes it, weary of him.

He smiles kindly and turns to Scylla "So this is what's keeping you in Salem, I approve"

Scylla shoves him "Shut up! Remember how you told me it was a bad idea?"

Porter's smile falls "I remember being very shitty about the whole situation and I'm still sorry about it"

"And you should be" Scylla smiles, but there's something off in her smile, she brushes it off and keeps talking "But I'm glad you came around"

Porter smile is a little forced "I'll leave you two alone, I'll come find you if anything comes up, but I doubt it will. Enjoy the party"

When is far away enough that he won't hear her she asks "What's the deal with him?"

"Our parents were friends, so we grew up together, I didn't see him for a while after my parents died,but we meet again when he started working for the label, and we started over, as grown ups, you know?" Scylla seems to be struggling to explain "He...got mad when I decided to go to college, said he loved me and tried to kiss me and I pushed him away, I left the next day and we didn't talk for the longest time, until recently when I started coming to town every weekend for work, he's trying but it's still awkward, he was like a brother to me"

“Want me to beat him up for you?” she asks and Scylla’s smile is the prettiest thing she’s ever seen. 

“Nah, dance with me?”

Raelle takes the offered hand and the move to the dance floor, she’s pretty sure she’s should be losing her mind about half the people dancing around them and maybe later when she’s not lost in pretty blue eyes, she’s gonna make a fool of herself when she accidentally bumps into some superstar, but right now Scylla is all she sees. 

Scylla doesn’t change under the shiny light and the camera flashes, she makes small talk with people Raelle has only heard on her playlists like she does with Tally and exchanges snarky comments with some fancy looking people like does with Abigail, to everyone who asks she introduces Raelle as her girlfriend and they all smile and greet her with kind smiles. 

Is late when they leave the party, Scylla takes off her shoes as soon as they enter the car and sighs, throwing herself against the seat “I’m glad you came with me”

“I’m glad I came too, all that expensive food and drinks were really worth the trip” she jokes and Scylla pokes her side “And you, of course, you make every trip worth it”

Scylla smiles tiredly “I love you”

“I love you too”

* * *

She’s up early on sunday morning, Scylla is deeply asleep and she gets out of bed making sure not to wake her up. She finds her phone and she checks her messages as she walks out into the balcony, is a nice day, sunny and warm. Scylla promised to explore the city after breakfast and she can’t wait. 

She has a couple missing messages from Tally, her friend probably has a million questions about last night’s party, she sends her a quick text asking if she’s up and in answer she gets a video call. 

Tally’s red smiling face is the first thing she sees, Abigail is behind her and they seem to be outside. 

“Where are you?” she asks. 

“Where you should be, shitbird” Abigail snarkiness works even through video “Early morning run, we have to keep in shape for next season, since you know, we got our asses kicked out of the tournament in semis”

“I see you’re still sensitive about not havin’ catch that penalty” she’s only saying it cause she’s far away from anything Abigail can throw her way. 

“Remember your coming back tonight, shitbird, and I’m across the hall” Abigail warns her “I’m going to kick your ass”

She laughs, and a second later her friends laugh too.

“How was the party?” Tally asks her excitedly.

She tries to be brief, but Tally has many questions and Abigail surprisingly has questions of her own as well. Somehow after everything’s been said and all question have been answered the conversation turns to Raelle’s frustration with Scylla spending every weekend away. 

She sighs and they get a pretty clear picture of how she feels about it “I had plans fall apart so many times, I was gonna take her out on a date yesterday and then those assholes from New York decided to screw with my weekend, they are the worst”

Always the realist, Abigail shakes her head “Well, Scylla is a musician, she might want to focus in her studies right now but if she wants to have a career to go back to after she graduates she has to keep working on it, besides isn’t she going to spend the summer with you in the Cession, I bet her label wasn’t happy when she told them that she was going to be away all summer staying at girlfriends instead of putting out new music or you know making them money”

She thinks back to how Scylla had said last night event had it been optional and it hits her “Oh my god, she's doing all this extra work for me”

Abigail laughs at the other end of the call, her smile is infuriating. 

Tally shakes her head “I’m guessing you gotta go now, we’ll see you in a while”

“Have fun shitbird!”

She ends the call and runs back the room, Scylla is sitting in bed and she smiles when she sees her walk in. 

“There you are”

Raelle throws herself at her and Scylla falls back into bed laughing.

“And excited to see me too”

“I love you”

Scylla eyes her curious “What’s gotten into you this morning, dollface?”

“It can wait, we’re exploring the city today, right?”

“Yes, after breakfast, and we’re sleeping in before that too, is far too early to be out of bed” she kisses her as a distraction to turn them around “Any complaints?”

Raelle shakes her head “Nope”

Scylla holds her tight “Good” and whispers against her neck “You make me happy, Rae”

She smiles, that one smile Scylla likes to call dopey “You make me happy too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me on tumblr @realbluedragon, love to hear what you guys think


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last oneee, but I'm writing an epilogue 'cause there is that one thing I kept promising and never made it into the story , so I'll post it in the next few days  
> Anyways I had so much fun writing this story and hearing what you all had to say, and how much you were enjoying it, it was meant to be like ten chapter long but it kept growing and i'm glad it did I'm really happy with how it came out so I just wanna thank you all for reading and leaving kudos, to the ones who leaved comments and shared your excitment, ideas and in depth analysis with me, thank you so much!  
> This was a delightful experience for a first fic, I mostly write original work, but I'm glad i did.
> 
> That's all. Enjoy!!

"Scyl, can I ask you somethin'?" 

Raelle sounds shy, which gives Scylla the idea that whatever she wants to ask, her girlfriend has been thinking about for a while. It sounds important.

"What is it, baby?"

They are walking hand by hand in the crowded streets, around them people pass by in a hurry, even sundays in New York City, everyone has somewhere to be.

Raelle understandably holds her answer until they reach a more secluded area of the park and the noise quiets down.

"Did you-?" she stops herself, seems to be gathering her thoughts "I spoke with Abi and Tally this morning"

Scylla waits for Raelle to say more, she’s nervous, but why?

“I was tellin’ ‘em how you’ve been comin’ to the city almost every weekend, and Abi made an interestin’ point”

“Which was?” she pushes gently. 

Raelle stops walking, there a bench a few steps away and she sits down, Scylla follows, curious as to what’s gotten her girlfriend so nervous. 

“Are you workin’ now so you can be with me in the summer?”

Oh. She had hoped Raelle wouldn’t reach that conclusion, and she hadn’t until Abigail showed up with her big mouth. 

“Yes”

“Why?” Raelle follows up, there’s an earnestness in her question, like she needs to know the answer and it catches Scylla of guard how deep her feelings are. 

“Because I love my job and I love you” she says simply, and it really is simple, she didn’t want to have to choose, so she compromised instead. The people at the label had agreed to her plan as long as she kept working on her music and she was doing it. She was going to spend her summer with the girl she loved and she’d be back in school next fall, everything was working out “I have always worked hard for the things I want, this is no different”

“I’m something you want?” Raelle asks and her smile turnes dopey as the word leave her mouth. 

Scylla laughs “Always”

Raelle grins “Same”

They keep walking, and Scylla’s been here a thousand times but this city’s never been as captivating as it is when she’s walking its streets with the girl she loves. 

Raelle finds something amazing in every corner, and Scylla follows after her happy to see all these places she knows through her eyes. They buy hot dogs from a stand on the street and keep walking. 

“Hot dogs are sandwiches, too” Raelle comments quietly, her voice his filled with humor. 

This is one of those conversations that never quiet ends, and they randomly pick up where they left off. Raelle’s obsession with sandwiches might never end. 

“It sure is” she points at her half eaten hot dog “Bread, hot dog, bread again, is a sandwich”

Raelle laughs and her whole face reddens, Scylla worries she might be choking on something, but she quickly recovers. 

“Stop stealing my lines!”

Scylla uses their joined hands to keep them moving.

“What else you want to do before we have to go?” she asks her and she shakes her a bit to get her attention “Rae!”

“Uh, let’s go back to the hotel? My feet hurt from all this walking and we have classes tomorrow, can you believe we have classes tomorrow?”

She’s so dramatic “Should we get a cab?”

“Nah, I wanna see some more of the city, I’d never been here before” 

“I know, did you enjoy the party last night?” she asks, curious for her answer. 

“I enjoyed that dress you were wearing” Raelle says casually and Scylla laughs. 

“You are a fool”

Raelle doesn’t deny her and they make their way back to the hotel. 

They check out of the hotel and they still have a couple hours before the plane leaves, so Scylla decides they should have some drinks at the hotel’s bar. 

“Why would you want to get me drunk again?” Raelle asks her curiously as they sit down. 

Scylla laughs remembering the party at Abigail’s house and Byron’s mysterious drink. It had been quite an adventure in the end, it had gotten them a nice little weekend away from everything. 

“Last time you got drunk we ended up in my cabin and you told me you love me, so why wouldn’t I want to get you drunk again?” 

Raelle laughs and when the waiter comes Scylla asks for two coffees.

“I’ll get you drunk some other time, but I figured, we haven't have a coffee date yet" she offers playing it off, but Raelle gives her a dopey grin and Scylla can't help but to smile too.

"So how do we go about this coffee date?" Raelle asks her curious, her eyes are filled with childish like excitement.

"Mmm, let's play twenty questions" 

Raelle laughs "A game I can't beat you at, well played"

"No one wins at twenty questions" she shakes her head at her girlfriends foolishness and then laughs at her face when what was probably going to be a smartass answer is interrupted by the arrival of their coffees.

"I'll go first" Raelle says when she thinks the waiter can no longer hear them "What's your favourite color?"

“Yellow”

Raelle looks at her with disbelief “No one likes yellow”

“I do” Scylla tells her, and she wonders if she'll ask why “What’s yours?”

“Blue” Raelle’s dopey smile comes back out, Scylla wants to ask what caused it “I like your eyes”

Scylla knows Raelle is not the only one smiling like a fool now. 

“If you weren’t in college, where would you be?” she tries to keep them going. 

Raelle takes her time to answer and Scylla waits patiently.

“Probably the army” she says finally “It was my plan til Anacostia and Fort Salem offered me a scholarship”

“I’m glad you didn’t do that” Scylla says quietly “So I could meet you. I’d probably be working full time in my music”

“I’m glad you took a break from that” Raelle says and then her eyes go wide “No that I don’t like your music, I really like your music, Scyl”

“How much exactly do you like my music?” Scylla asks, she’s curious, Raelle keeps saying she likes her music, and her face gets red all over, so she wants to know “What are you hiding from me, dollface?”

Just as predicted Raelle blushes furiously and she sips her coffee looking for distraction. 

Scylla takes her hand across the table, “Tell me, baby, I already love you, what are you afraid of?”

  
“ ‘m not afraid” Raelle offended tone is overshadowed by her blushing face. 

“You like an angry tomato, baby” 

Raelle shakes her head, maybe in an attempt to shake off her blush, it doesn't work “I...I like you since I was fifteen, okey? I saw you singing on tv...It's stupid, and Abigail always makes fun of me for it”

_Oh._ Scylla remembers all their time together under this new light and it makes so much more sense. Raelle falling on her face when she saw her and then running away when she spoke, ‘cause she was nervous, and then again in their dorm, when she brought up her fall in the field. She had come back into the dorm that night with a sandwich. The first of many. 

“Rae, I’ve liked since I saw you on the field, I was just passing by as part of the tour the dean was giving me and I saw you with your friends, you were chatting and laughing and I thought to myself, fuck that girl is beautiful, so I made up a lie, I said that I liked soccer so the dean had Anacostia talk to me and she introduce me to you, I just wanted to know your name or something. I still have no idea what happens when your out on the field, I just know you look happy and I love how you look in that uniform” she pauses to take some air “I don’t think it's stupid, I think its cute that you have liked me for so long ‘cause I’ve liked for as long as I have known you and your the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time”

Raelle smiles, and Scylla just knows she’ll never get tired of that stupid dopey smile. 

“So I don’t know in what question we were anymore” Raelle admits after a minute “But I wanna kiss you, if that’s okay with you”

Scylla looks carefully around the room. This past few months spending her weekends on the city remind her to be careful of her surroundings, she doesn’t want anyone interrupting them or taking pictures, the place seems to be mostly empty, except for a few people in suits on the other end of the room. 

“That is more than okay with me”

Raelle brings their lips together with excitement. Scylla swears she could get lost in this kiss, in Raelle’s smile while she kisses her, in her hands firmly on her face, like she’s keeping herself in check too ‘cause they’re in a public space. 

Someone clears their throat and they break apart, it's one of the men at the reception “Sorry to interrupt, but your car as arrived to pick you up”

Scylla smiles at the man “Thank you, we’ll be there in a minute”

The man walks away and she turns back to her girlfriend. 

“Well, that makes me 2-0 in weekend getaways. You’re losing, Collar” she smiles at Raelle’s shocked expression “Ready to go?”

They walk hand in hand to the car and Raelle opens the door for her “You know if my pop wasn’t excited to meet you I’d take my offer of the table”

“Just because of your dad, sure”

They get in the car and Raelle lets go of her hand, she looks out the window with a content smile. 

“I’m glad you invited me” she says quietly. 

“Me too” Scylla smiles at the image of her girlfriend, eyes wide in wonder, soft smile playing on her lips “I love you, Rae”

Raelle looks away from the window, the smile still in place grows just a bit “I love you too, beautiful”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised epilogue at last!  
> A final thank you to everyone who read, comment and left kudos, you all are the best!

She hears voices coming from the kitchen and smiles rolling over in bed.

Collars, she’s come to learn, are loud speakers.

“C’mon pop! It's just two nights!” comes Raelle’s voice, she sounds offended at whatever her father has said. 

“Sorry, kiddo, I already spoke to ‘er, she’ll check on ya before she goes to bed” Edwin follows more quietly, as if trying to placate her. 

“Pop!”

“Can ya really blame your old man for wantin’ you to be safe, Rae?” 

Scylla smile grows, she really loves the way Edwin cares for his daughter, it reminds her of her own family.

She loves how they speak too. Raelle drawl gets even thicker when she speaks with her father. 

They’ve been in the Cession for three full weeks and she can’t remember a time when she thought Edwin Collar would hate her. 

That man is a treasure. 

He smiles fondly when telling her about his wife Willa, “pretty like a flower, that one” he says, every time she comes up in one his stories. His eyes are filled with love, and when he looks at her his smile grows, “She would've like ya, your good for Rae, Willa would like that ‘bout ya”

And he isn’t a great cook, but he does teach her how to make moonshine, even going as far as changing the family recipe to make a flavoured one “This ain’ how we Collars do it, but Rae says you didn’ like the corn flavour, so we’re makin’ apple moonshine” He guides her through the steps, Raelle too, and they spend way too much time in the garage laughing at his stories and making far more apple moonshine than they could possibly drink. 

They also make apple pies, there's too much apples around the house in general. Its mostly Raelle cooking, she doesn’t trust her father not to burn the food after he made them toast the first morning and they were too on the burn side in Raelle’s opinion. He still laughs when remembering the face she had made when she saw them. So Raelle makes most of the baking, while she and Edwin cut the apples, laughing and exchanging funny stories. 

Scylla will never not love the way her hair keeps falling in her eyes and how she keeps blowing it away from her eyes because her hands are busy. She will also never not come to the rescue, putting her hair behind her ear and kissing her softly. 

Edwin always makes a show of looking away. 

It feels a lot like _home_. 

Raelle walks into the room then, breaking her off her thoughts. 

“Mornin’ beautiful”

Scylla chuckles, she's so fucking beautiful. And hers. She beckons her closer and Raelle follows after her. She gets her hands tangled in golden hair and pulls her closer to bring their lips together. 

“Now it's a good morning” she whispers again her lips “Why weren’t you in bed when I woke up, baby?”

“Pop’s leavin’ today” she says simply and she laughs when Scylla lifts her eyebrows in question “Fishin’ trip with his friends. He needed some help packin’. He’s comin’ home on monday”

“Are we making this weekend into another weekend getaway?” 

Raelle shakes her head, clearly reading between the lines “You wish, beautiful, pop’s got us a nanny”

“Excuse me?” she’s both curious and worried.

“Not like a nanny nanny!” Raelle laughs, her expression must have been way more dramatic than she thought “He asked Rita, the woman next door, to check on us”

“Oh, that’s not so bad” she asks and Raelle’s face doesn’t give her much confidence “Right?”

“Hopefully she’ll be less intense than when she tried to set me up with her son”

Scylla can imagine how not right that went and she laughs, Raelle laughs too kicking off her shoes and getting back into bed, she throws her arms around her and buries her face in her neck “I love you” she murmurs between kisses. 

And Scylla really isn’t one to deny her girlfriend, but Edwin is somewhere around the house right this very moment and she doesn’t trust the walls to be thick enough to block the sounds she’ll make if Raelle keeps kissing her like this, hands roaming her body and pulling at clothes.

She pushes softly at her girlfriends shoulders and Raelle puts one last kiss next to her jaw before reappearing, her eyes are shining with mischief “I guess I got a little excited”

* * *

  
Edwin leaves a while after he helps Raelle make another apple pie, their favourite recipe so far. He kisses Raelle’s check and hugs her, before turning to Scylla with a fond smile, he opens his arms in invitation and she laughs before hugging him. 

“Now, you two take care, yeah?” he picks his bag from the couch and smiles “I’ll see you monday”

Raelle waits for him to get into his friends truck before closing the door “I love him, but-”

“But?” Scylla asks curious. 

“I have plans for tonight” 

"Do tell"

"Is a surprise, beautiful, but pick a pretty dress"

Scylla watches her go and calls after her "Wouldn't you love that!"

"Very much!" Raelle calls from the kitchen "And call Tally so she helps you pick"

"You really did plan ahead" she walks to the kitchen but stops before the door, Raelle comes to find her "Its cute"

" 'm not cute" Raelle grabs her chin to kiss her "I'm hot"

Scylla nods "Super hot jock, yeah I remember"

"And don't you forget" Raelle pushes her towards the room "I'll come find you"

Tally is over the moon when she asks her help, Scylla has full certainty she knows what Raelle is planning, but no amount of bargaining gets her the answers she wants.

Scylla didn't pack all that many dresses, around the same ratio of flannels Raelle has in her closet. So about ten, Tally gives her pros and cons of every dress and then makes her model them, Abigail breaks into their video chat, checking in on them as Raelle apparently ask her too and Scylla doesn't find her helpful at all. 

But with their "help" she does pick a dress, and Abigail throws her arms in the air in celebration for the success of "Operation get Raelle laid"

"I hate you, Abigail" she says, sitting down on the bed and rolling her eyes at the screen "Thanks for the help, Tally mostly"

Abigail flips her off and signs off. Leaving her and Tally alone once again.

"Are you nervous?" Tally asks her.

Scylla looks carefully at Tally “Should I be?”

“No!” 

So convincing.

A soft knock on the other stops her answer “That would be my girlfriend”

Tally beams “Have fun!”

“I plan on it, Tal. I’ll call you tomorrow” 

She signs off and goes to open the door, Raelle stands, nervously fighting the hair that’s fallen on her face while not letting go of the bouquet in her hands.

She smiles, brushes the air away from Raelle’s eyes and points at the bouquet “So that's what you went out for”

“Pick ‘em from the field by the soccer field” Raelle gives her a dopey smile and lifts her hand “And no cuts this time”

Scylla laughs and takes her hand, she remembers the last two times Raelle tried to get her flowers from that field, and how she ended up with cuts from thorns and bruises too, after she tripped on a rock. 

“I’m glad you were careful this time. Now show me to this thing you’ve been planning” 

Raelle beams and happily drags her to the backyard where she finally learns why Edwin had spent the last two days fixing the lights, the small table from the kitchen is now outside, along with the two chairs and the food is already served, with wine and the apple pie from earlier, soft music comes from the kitchen’s open window.

“Wow”

“You like it?” Raelle smiles nervously. 

Scylla nods, she keeps thinking about Tally’s question “I do, but I have to ask, why?”

Raelle shrugs “Why not? And besides I owe you, remember the date I promised?”

“This is dinner and a movie?” she asks, she can’t help her smile, Raelle’s been talking about the date non stop, but something always came up. 

“Well, dinner and...music, maybe dancing” Raelle looks at her, trying to read her expression “Is that okay?”

It is. Anything Raelle does it's perfect, she's always so thoughtful, taking everything in when planning something. If she didn't love her already, she sure as well would do now.

"Yeah, it's perfect, I love dancing with you, baby"

Raelle smiles grows "Let's eat" 

Scylla is curious as to what has her so excited, she quickly understands, though, when she looks at their plates.

Pasta with mushrooms.

Like her parents used to do.

"They're from the market" Raelle says shyly "I don't really trust the mushrooms around here to be edible"

Scylla's not going to cry, but her girlfriend is fucking perfect. She takes her hand across the table, "I love you, Rae"

"Oh, I love you too, beautiful"

The food is delicious and Scylla is sure there is nothing Raelle can't cook. 

Raelle keeps smiling at her as they eat, Scylla wonders what she’s thinking, so she asks, ‘cause she can't not ask with Raelle. 

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothin’, I...I wanted to do something nice for you, for us, ‘cause I know how hard you worked with school and work to be here with me now and I wanted to show you that I really, really love you, I had fun planning this date, and it's really nice to see you smile, ‘cause it means you like it”

Scylla puts her fork down, her smile as usual grows bigger, maybe she’s smiling like a fool too “I do like it, everything is perfect, Rae, but...”

“What?”

“I think I was promised some dancing?”

Raelle stands up and disappears inside the house, a second later the music from the kitchen changes to the same song they danced in her cabin all those months ago. 

When she comes back out Raelle offers her hand for Scylla to take, and she smiles, definitely like a fool now, let’s her girlfriend take the lead. 

“I like your dress” Raelle tells her as they swing to the music “You look beautiful innit, without it too” she whispers a second later. 

Scylla can’t help but laugh and Raelle’s expression says maybe that’s what she wanted “You’re so charming, baby. Tally helped me pick it up”

“Not Abigail?”

“She made lots of sarcastic comments and jokes about you getting laid, but at the same time, she did help me choose what not to wear” she laughs at the way Raelle shakes her head, probably thinking of what she’s going to tell her friend when they talk tomorrow. 

“I’m sorry about her” she replies quietly, there’s some humor to her voice.

“Nah, its okay, I can-”

“Raelle! Hey, kid” a head appears on the fence separating the house from the neighbours, an old woman, probably Rita, she looks between them and shakes her head “I’m goin’ to bed now... This yer girlfriend?”

“Yes, ma’am, this is Scylla, Scyl, this is my neighbour Rita” Raelle smile is strained. 

Rita looks between them for a minute “Well, she looks like she showers more often than my Johnny, that’s for sure. You two have a fun time, I’ll check one ya again...say, after lunch?”

Raelle’s face grows red, clearly visible under the lights Edwin set up, the implications of Rita’s words are not lost on her and Scylla quietly laughs at her girlfriends expression. 

“That would perfect, Rita, thank you” she says through gritted teeth and the woman leaves laughing. 

“Baby” Scylla starts trying to not to laugh “You're doing the tomato thing again, although I think it's more embarrassment than anger this time”

Raelle rolls her shoulders trying to ease the tension away “Bit of both, really. Let’s eat pie”

“Can we have moonshine too?”

“Yep, let’s get drunk” 

Scylla laughs, following after her girlfriend, she grabs her and as they reach the table again “Hey”

Raelle lowers her eyes and smiles “Hey back”

“I love you”

Before she can answer, Scylla kisses her. She tastes like wine and mushrooms, her hands find her way to her hips and Scylla smiles against her lips.

“I want pie, baby”

Raelle groans, “Fine”

Scylla takes the dishes to the kitchen while Raelle cuts the pie, she comes back with a bottle of apple moonshine. 

Raelle has moved the chairs so they can sit side by side and takes the bottle from her hands and opens it, she’s about to take a sip, when Scylla takes the bottle from her hands “Use a glass, Rae”

“Ok”

Scylla bumps their shoulders together “Are you still embarrassed?”

“No!" she answers too quickly, she smiles a second later "The pie smells like my mom’s”

“Oh, can I try it?” she asks carefully, Raelle passes a slice on a plate, she bites into it and smiles “It real good, Rae, try it”

Raelle does, she takes her time and Scylla enjoys the view. 

“How is it?”

“It's almost as good” she smiles a little “I’m gonna get it right one of these days”

“I’m sure you will, baby, and I’ll be happy to be there to try it too” 

Raelle smiles “Thank you”

They stay outside for a long while, the music continues to play in the kitchen and they keep passing the moonshine bottle back and forth, glasses forgotten. Scylla’s not sure if the moonshine tastes better cause it doesn’t taste like corn or because she help made it, either way she likes it better. Raelle slips her hand in her hers at some point.

Her eyes are shining, maybe it's the alcohol, but she looks happy and relaxed, Scylla feels the same way. 

“We should go to bed” she says after a while, the bottle’s empty and the half eaten pie has already been put away. 

“Yeah, we should go to bed” Raelle stands up, dopey smile in place.

“To sleep, Rae”

“Mmm” she takes her hand “We can sleep later”

Scylla rolls her eyes, but follows after her. 

“I love you, beautiful” Raelle’s hands are sloppy but sure, pulling at her dress and Scylla laughs against her lips.

“I love you too, baby” 

She brings their lips together as they enter the room, Raelle's hands grip at her hips to bring them closer and Scylla moans.

And uses her last bit of self control to close the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all, hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @realbluedragon


End file.
